Gone
by musicwriter101
Summary: SEQUEL to My Life Would Suck Without You! What happens when Bella comes back after after being gone for 10 years? How will everyone react? **If you want to read this, read the "My Life Would Suck Without You" before!**
1. Chapter 1

"Gone" will take place ten years after Bella is forced to leave Edward. NO ONE AGES IN MY STORY! THEY STAY THE SAME!

Werewolf colors:

Jacob – green - honesty

Embry – orange – loyalty

Abby – purple - bravery

Lindsay – blue - intelligence

**Chapter 1: All Alone**

Gone. The one word I have been thinking about for the past ten years. He is really gone. And I'm alone.

"Bella, stop moping around. Your little boyfriend was going to leave you eventually. He was playing you, just as you were him." Leah said.

"No that's not true. He loved me and I still love him that will never change. He was never going to leave me. He wouldn't do that to me like I did him. I didn't want to do it. I forgot what I was supposed to do as soon as I saw him. All thoughts of the mission just vanished. It was love at first sight." I admitted.

"Oh waa. You'll get over it. Well no…wait… let me rephrase that… GET OVER IT!"

"Make me bitch!" I screamed.

"Really? You want me to shut up! Get out of my school! And NEVER COME BACK!" she was getting louder until she was screaming in my face.

"Good! I will be glad too! I don't need to take this crap from you!"

"Go die in a whole Bella!"

"After what I've been through the past ten years I'd be glad too!" I yelled as I walked out and slammed the door behind me. I was now homeless. I had gone back to Arizona after I left Him. It still hurt to say his name. It hurt to say any of their names. Five years ago my mother suffered a horrible stroke and died instantly. My life definitely sucked. I had no family and no friends. I was truly alone. I could go back to Forks and just live in secret. There was nothing here for me anymore. As I was walking down the street, I saw a store with a sign that said, "Looking to change your appearance? Then come on inside and watch change traumatically in only a couple of hours." Then I was hit with an idea. I could go back to forks not as Bella Swan, but as someone else. That would allow me to see them again. I ran across the street and walked inside.

"Hello, ma'am. How may I be of service?"

"I need an appearance change." I said confidently.

"Well come on this way. You are the first costumer of many."

"A lot of people get their appearance changed?" I asked. I couldn't believe that. I was in shock.

"Oh yea ma'am. Every day we get about…thirty costumers. We are pretty busy around here." He led me to the back room and sat me down in a chair.

"Anna will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you." I said as he left me alone in the room. I was only there for a couple of minutes before a woman walked in holding a huge bag of stuff.

"Hello. Sorry I'm late. How are you today?" Anna asked

"Hello. It's fine. And I'm doing fine. Thank you."

"Oh good. What do you need done today?" she asked sitting down in the chair next to me and started taking out stuff from her bag.

"Uh I need a new look."

"Alrighty. I can do that. Now do you want to look completely different? Or just a little different?" she asked.

"I want to look nothing like I do now." I said firmly.

"Okie dokie. Let's get started." She said as she started working on my face and hair.

I heard Anna gasp. "Oh my. You look amazing!" she squealed I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. I also gasped at the way I looked. The woman in the mirror looked nothing like Bella Swan. Her hair was a very dark brown. Her eyes were no longer brown, they were a pretty blue. I looked confusingly at Anna and pointed to my eyes.

"Contacts." She said.

"Oh." I mouthed. I looked back in the mirror and noticed that my face looked different also. My eyes were an ocean blue, my hair was a very dark brown and very wavy, she had light makeup around her eyes that brought out the blue even more. All of the blemishes on her face were gone. All the cuts and scrapes on her neck were gone too. She looked amazing. It was hard to believe that it was me.

"Wow." I said breathlessly. "Thank you. So much."

"Anytime, honey. Enjoy the new look." She said as I paid and walked out the door. I called the airport and scheduled the next flight to Port Angeles, Washington. The lady on the phone said the next flight was at 5. I glanced at my watch and saw it was 3:50. I jumped in my old Chevy and took off toward the airport. I couldn't believe I was doing this. But it was too late now. The next stop was to see them.

**Hey, guys! Yes, I finally started the sequel to "My Life Would Suck Without You" Sorry it has been forever, I actually started writing it a long time ago, but never got a chance to put it up! My apologizes for that. Anyway, enjoy the story and don't forget to leave me reviews and I hope you enjoy my latest story "Gone" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pain**

"Flight 54 for Port Angeles, Washington is now boarding." The intercom said. That's me. I still couldn't believe that I was going back. It has been too long. I still couldn't believe that I was going to be going to see them again. On the Brightside they wouldn't remember me. That was going to be the only good thing about this situation. I boarded the plane nervous. I would have to get off like a normal person would, excited to get some new scenery. I would have to act normal for the time I was there. My job was to get in, see them, and get right back out.

"Please exit the plane in an orderly fashion." The flight attendant said into the microphone. Orderly fashion? Yea. Right. Everyone jumped up and ran to the exit door. I was the last person to exit the plane. I walked out the door and flagged down a taxi. My next stop was my old house.

It looked exactly the same, except for the longer grass and the huge bushes growing around my house. I paid the taxi dude and grabbed my purse and shut the door behind me as I got out. I walked up the familiar porch and unlocked the door. When I walked in, the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. It smelled like beer and tobacco. It smelled like that from Charlee. The sad thing was that I didn't miss him. Like yea I still shed a tear every once and a while but other than that I was perfectly fine. I missed them more than anything. I would do anything to go back and change EVERYTHING that I did before I met them. I shouldn't have taken the mission. I should have said no to Leah. But no, because I thought it would be cool to deal with the vampires again and it was fun. I have never been that happy before. But now hell has come back and bit me in the ass.

I called the school and scheduled for me to go to school there. I think the lady's name was Mrs. Cope. But I wasn't sure. I tuned her out until she said have a nice afternoon. After that I sat on the familiar couch and relaxed for the remainder of the afternoon. I didn't bother to go out and look at everything. I already knew how it looked. I don't think Forks will change much in ten years. I attempted to do something I havent done in ten years. I attempted to call Abby.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hi you've reached Abby. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. I am probably out with friends. I will try to call you as soon as I get this message. Thanks. Bye." Abby cheery voice said. I quickly hung up before the tone sounded for me to leave a message. I was no longer going to be Bella Swan. I needed to come up with a new name.

"Bob?" definitely not.

"Annie?" Eh maybe.

"Ashley?" Hmmm probably.

"Ok so it's between Annie and Ashley. Now. Which one to choose?" I was talking to myself. I was losing it. But then again, I never had it.

"Annie? Ashley?" I kept saying over and over again to see which one sounded better. Eventually I made my decision.

"Annie Currington?" That's it. My new name would be Annie Currington. Perfect. I glanced at the clock.

9:30

Shit. Now I had to pass time.

"Shower?" I said out loud. Eh what the hell. I had nothing better to do. I would have to start school tomorrow…again. I had dropped out in the middle of the year. But I guess I better get at least a high school diploma. So I won't be completely stupid. I ran upstairs to take a shower. Only tripping about 3 times. That was a record for me. The last time I ran up these stairs was when…

"Ahhh!" I screamed as the gaping hole got bigger from the memory. I fell at the top of the stairs and started to cry again. I clutched my chest to attempt to hold myself together. I was on my back holding my heart and stomach. The hole was huge. Every memory I have ever had of them came back. Their faces, their smell, and the way they acted around each other, the exploding into wolves. Everything. It all came back and smacked me in the face. I had really screwed up bad.

The tears just kept coming. They didn't stop. Shouldn't tears eventually run out? I guess not. I reluctantly stoop up. Still holding my heart and tummy and went in the bathroom and started the shower. I stripped from my clothes and jumped the hot shower. Letting the water relax me and unknot my muscles. All too soon the water started to get cold, signaling that it was time to get out. I wrapped a towel around me and got dressed. I lay in my bed and went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Tomorrow would be an interesting day. I would get to see them again. Finally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: School**

Beep

Beep

Be…

Thud

Finally. My alarm turned off with a loud thud against the wall and a light thud against the floor. I hate that fricken alarm clock. I got out of the bed against my will and started getting dressed for my "first" day at school.

I decided to wear some black skinny jeans and a nice t-shirt with my black converse. I grabbed my back pack and walked out the door to my old truck.

I drove like a mad woman on the way to school and arrived there in record timing. (I decided to screw the laws. I was going to do everything wrong now. I will be the opposite of Bella. I was going to speed wherever I went and break the rules.) I shuffled out of the truck. I got a few confused stares but I ignored them. I ran in the office without tripping and gathered my map and schedule. (I know I don't need a map but it was all part of the act I was putting on.) I walked out the door and ran into something cold and hard. I looked up and froze where I stood.

"Hi. I'm Alice." Alice said. "I heard you were knew here. Whats your name?" she asked. I looked in her eyes and saw she looked sad. Why on earth would she be sad?

"Uh…hi. Yes I am new here. And I'm Annie Currington." I said in the happiest voice I could muster. Even though my heart was tearing apart with every second. I moved my hand to clutch my stomach to hold myself together.

"Hi Annie. Would you like to come meet my family and friends?" oh shit. Her friends were…I can't even think of them anymore without breaking out in tears. I couldn't do that here though. It would give me away. Alice grabbed my hand and started to drag me away.

"Alice?" I asked as she stopped.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Whats wrong? You look kinda down." I said. I was truly curious as to why she was so down in the dumps. When I was here she was very happy and boisterous. Now she was dull and not talkative. At least she wasn't shy.

"Oh…well…" I saw her eyes turn to sadness. If vampires could cry… she would be balling right now.

"Well…" I urged her on.

"My best friend did something terrible. She hurt everyone in my family and she hurt my other friends. Most of all she hurt my brother. It killed us with what she did. I'm just hurt that she could do something like that." She was talking about me. What I had done to them. I had killed them. Not literally but mentally. My stomach was in knots and my heart was clenched tight. I felt like I was getting no blood flow through my veins.

"I'm so sorry, Alice." I said attempting to apologize to her. Even thought it wouldn't matter, she doesn't know it's me.

"It's ok. Were just hurt. Come on." She said pulling me toward them again.

"Hey everyone look who I found." Alice said. "Everyone, this is Annie. She is the new student here."

"Hi." They all said at the same time in a dull tone. Could they be upset for the same thing?

"Why is everyone so sad today?" I asked. I was so curious as to why everyone was so sad. It was really pissing me off.

"Because it feels like we lost a sister when we really lost a friend." Embry said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I admitted. Of course I was sorry. I did this to them.

"Thanks." He said in a dull tone.

"Annie? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Abby asked in a sweet tone. Too sweet. Something was up.

"Uh yea." I said unsure of how I was to answer. She pulled me toward the door to the parking lot and spun around. Her eyes were black with anger.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" she seethed. Shit. She knew. But how?

"Bella? Who is that?" I asked trying to cover for me.

"Don't play dumb. What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled this time.

"I couldn't stand it. I had to come back. I needed to be with yall or at least see yall again. I couldn't take it. It was too much for me to handle." I admitted. I was going to be honest with her.

"Why couldn't you just stay away? We were doing fine without you." She said. She wouldn't look me in the eye signaling that she was lying.

"I know your lying. I saw the way they were acting. They are depressed because of me."

"Damn straight we are."

"You say we… do you mean…"

"Yes we. As in me, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Embry, Lindsay, Jake, and Edward." she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. We all missed you. After you left, you took a piece of us with you." She admitted. I saw she was holding back tears. She had always been the strong one, so it was killing me to see her like this.

"I have been feeling like crap every since you left and I hate that I'm acting like this. She started again. "I am still in shock that you did that to us."

"I know. I am too. But you don't know why I left. Do you?"

"Because you wanted too?" she asked.

"NO! I would never ever want to leave. Ever! I left because if I didn't, she would kill yall. I only did it to save your lives." I admitted.

"She couldn't kill us. We would kill her."

"No, she had backup with her. Yea some would have gotten killed but all it takes is one stab to the heart and it's all over. I couldn't lose you like that. So I left with her against my will."

"Do you know who you hurt most?" she asked. I had an idea of whom. But I wanted to make sure.

"Who?" I asked in a shaky tone.

"Edward." I knew it was coming. His face had haunted me ever since I walked away. When he pulled away from me. It just about killed me.

"Did you see his face?" she asked. I saw he had a scratch on his face, but I didn't think anything of it. He had his head in his hands and he was hunched over so I didn't get a good look at it.

"Yes. What happened?"

She took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Well, Embry heard this terrible sound. He said it sounded like someone was trying to tear a boulder. It was awful. So he and the rest of the family ran upstairs with the rest of the family and saw Edward attempting to…" she stopped and tears started to run down her face again.

"And what?" I urged her. I was desperate to know what he attempted to do to himself.

"And he…was on the ground…trying to…claw his heart out." As soon as the words left her mouth I froze. I couldn't breathe. I had caused him to attempt suicide. ME! A STUPID, UGLE, MEASLY HUMAN! UN fricking believable.

"He had already scratched up his face when we got there. We sat him down and just basically yelled at him for a long time. I have never been a big fan of the Cullen's but this was terrible to see." I was unable to move and breathe. I was in shock. I didn't realize I was on the ground until Abby knelt down beside me attempting to soothe me.

"I'm so sorry, Abby. I don't know what else to say. If I could go back, I would. I wish I could take away everything that I did, but I can't. I would give anything to go back, even my own life."

"Really? You would do that?" she asked.

"Yes." She helped me up and crushed me into a hug. It was a gut reaction to wrap my arms around her. I pulled her closer to me. I didn't ever want to let go. I was afraid she would let go and yell at me again, but she didn't.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"I know. It will take a lot to gain my trust back. But, if It helps, I missed you too." she said as she let go to look at me.

"Do you think we can still be friends?" I asked.

"I think that can be arranged. But we have to keep the act going in order to keep this a secret. Which I'm assuming you do?"

"Oh yea of course." She started to walk away. "Hey Abby?"

"Yea?" she said turning around.

"It's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back." She walked back in the cafeteria and I walked in after she did. I was attacked by Alice as soon as I got back to the table. She squeezed me in the tightest hug ever.

"Welcome back, Bella." She whispered in my ear so only I could hear.

"Thank you." I whispered back. She skipped back over to Jasper. He looked at me with confused eyes. I would have to keep him in the dark. I would have to keep everyone in the dark except Alice and Abby of course. This would be a tough rollercoaster ride. I don't think I'm ready to get on yet. But, I don't have a choice. I will have to take whatever life throws my way. No matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: it's Bella**

My first day of school was over with. I had asked Alice to ride with me home so I could talk to her.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yea?" her cheery voice asked.

"How did you know I was back?"

"Well, I saw the future and when Abby figured it out, I saw it and I saw that you would confirm it. So I'm happy now because your back."

"You don't care what I did to yall?" I asked in disbelief. This was amazing. She didn't even seem to care about what happened ten years ago.

"Bella, that is all in the past. Everything is going to be great. I've seen it. All I have to do is keep my mind from Edward and it's all good."

"Wont that be a little hard since he is a mind reader?"

"Yes, but I can do it. I've done it before." She stated.

"ALICE!" I screamed. I just remembered that it had been ten years. Ten years and the Volturi haven't come looking for me yet.

"WHAT!" she screamed back.

"The…me…Volturi…turn…vampire…" I stuttered out. I was frantic. What if they had already come and they were now looking for me to kill me?

"Bella, calm down. I have been watching them ever since you and Edward saw him in the meadow. I have been since we killed Jane at your house. They never came back. They realized that we have werewolves on our side now and they don't want to take a chance at losing anyone else. But if and when they decide to come we'll be ready for em." She said firmly. I was so scared that they would come back and kill me. Or worse, one of my friends.

"I have an idea! How about you come over to my house tonight. We can have a girl's night out. I will invite Abby and Lindsay. You can tell Lindsay tonight that your back. She will be so happy." She squealed. Then I was hit with another flashback.

"Bella, how could you?"Lindsay asked. "I thought you cared."

"I do care, Lindsay. Really." I said as I started to walk towards her.

"No. don't come near me. I don't need this and I don't need you!" she yelled in my face as her and Jake walked out the door, slamming it behind them. I felt like I had just been stabbed in the stomach. All the air rushed out of my lungs. I couldn't breathe. There were a whole new round of tears coming. But I held them back. I had too.

We were pulling up to my house when I clutched my stomach with my hand and attempted to hold back the tears that were going to fall. I failed miserably.

"Bella?" Alice asked frantically. "Whats wrong?" as she jumped out the car and pulled me out.

"I-i…l-Lindsay…me…h-hates…" I stuttered.

"English please." She said.

"Lindsay hates me!" I sobbed out.

"No she doesn't!" she yelled pulling me to the ground with her. I felt terrible for breaking down. I swore I wouldn't, but I did. I was turning into a wimp.

"Alice, I can't tell anyone else that I'm Bella. Please understand that." I said calming down some.

"Why?"

"Because, if they can get close to Annie, then they can get close to Bella too." I stated. I was going to try this from the moment I decided to change my appearance.

"Uh…do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Lindsay will never play along. She told me she never wanted to see me again." I said as a tear slipped down my face.

"She didn't mean it. She was just hurt. She loves you, always have and always will." I didn't realize that the temperature was dropping until I started to shiver.

"I think it's time to go in." she said as she picked me up and carried me inside. She shut and locked the door behind her and sat me on the couch.

"So, do you want to come to my house tonight?" Alice asked completely changing the subject.

"Alice." I whined. "Do I have too?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…let me think… YES!" shit. I sighed as I looked up at her. Her eyes held excitement and happiness. I missed seeing her like this. I was glad she knew who Annie really was and that she forgave me for everything I had done. It meant a lot to me.

Knock

Knock

Knock

"I got it." I said as I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it to reveal Abby.

"Hi." She said with a slight smile.

"Hi." I said back. I was shocked to see her here. I never thought she would have come here to see me or even talk to me.

"Come in." I said ushering her in.

"Hey, Alice." She said sitting on the couch next to Alice.

"Hey girlie." She replied.

"Don't ever call me girlie again." She warned in a humorous tone.

"Or what?"

"I will tear you apart." Alice looked off into space and came back to reality.

"No you won't."

"Screw you." Abby said. It was a little weird that they were just ignoring me completely but it was to be expected.

"So, Whats up, Abby?" I asked breaking up the little charade that was going on.

"Oh sorry, Bells. I forgot you were there." Abby said.

"It's fine. It's to be expected. You havnt been around me for ten years."

"Let's not bring that up again." She said.

"Why? We need to talk about it."

"No we don't."

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because it hurts to think about." She replied looking at her hands which were on her lap.

"Oh."

"Ok this is awkward. So who wants to go to my house?" Alice asked trying to change the subject.

Knock

Knock

Now what? I walked back over to the door and opened it. I was frozen where I stood. I couldn't believe who I was seeing standing at my door. Lindsay.

"Oh, hi Annie. Is Abby here? She called and said to meet her here." She did what? What was going on?

"Hey, Linds." Abby said walking to the door. "Annie, I hope you don't mind. I told her to meet me here. You need to tell her something."

"I do?" I asked.

"Yes, you do." Alice said walking up behind Abby. Great I was being ambushed.

"Come in, Linds. We don't bite." Abby said.

"Speak for yourself." Alice said. Everyone let out a chuckle as Lindsay walked through the door and sat on the couch.

"Ok, now. Alice? Could you please hold Lindsay down?" Abby asked. Oh boy. Alice better get a good grip on her. After this, I was assured death.

"Um, why does she have to hold me down?" Lindsay asked as Alice walked over and held her hands firmly on the couch.

"You'll see." Abby said.

"You may start, Annie." Alice said with a slight smile on her face.

"Well, first of all Hi Lindsay. Nice to see you again. It's been awhile." I started.

"Um no it hasn't. I saw you like an hour ago." She said. She had a point, but she saw Annie an hour ago, not Bella.

"Well that's not entirely true."

"I'm confused." She confirmed.

"I know you are. I also know you're a werewolf." I said. I saw her freeze in place. She looked at Alice then at Abby.

"You told her. YOU TOLD SOMEONE WE JUST MET TODAY?" she screamed.

"Actually, I have known you for awhile, Lindsay."

"How?" she asked calming down from her outburst.

"Because I'm someone who pissed everyone off ten years ago. I changed everything about me. My looks, the way I act, and the way I am. That's why you don't recognize me. Abby and Alice know who I really am. And I really want you to also. I know you will hate me as soon as you know and I wish to God that you won't do that. But I know you will."

"I don't know who you are." She said again.

"Maybe this will help. The last words you said to me where I don't need this and I don't need you." I saw her freeze and look down. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over as she found her answer. She knew who I was.

"Bella?" she whispered. I didn't answer for a couple of minutes then I whispered, "Yes." Lindsay tore herself out of Alice's grasp and walked up to me. I closed my eyes and waited for the paint o tear through me again as she yelled at me for coming back and what a mistake it was. Instead of that I felt two small arms wrap around me and then I heard crying. I froze not knowing what to do next. Was she going to punch the crap out of me? Was she going to kill me? I cautiously wrapped my arms around her too. When I knew she wasn't going to do anything I pulled her closer to me. I didn't ever want to let go.

"I missed you so much." She said through her tears.

"I missed you too, trust me." I confirmed.

"Why did you come back though?" she asked as she let me go. Here comes the fun part.

"I came back because the pain was getting too unbearable. I couldn't help it anymore. I had to come back even if it was just to see you. I changed everything about myself so I could blend in more. I thought that if you could get close to Annie, then you could get close to Bella too."

"I missed you like crazy too. I didn't want to let myself miss you after what you did to us. I strongly disliked what you did, but I never hated you. I love you, girl." She said as she pulled me back to a hug. I was in shock that she had forgiven me so easily. I wasn't going to say anything about it though. I wasn't going to risk her getting mad at me again.

"We need to get your old self back." Alice said.

"Yea. Good idea, Alice." Lindsay said.

"Let's go to get that color stripped from your hair." Alice said.

"K." I linked arms with Lindsay and Abby and walked out my door.

We arrived at the hair shop in no time. With my crazy driving.

"I'm glad that you finally found your gas petal." Abby said.

"Me too." I agreed. We all giggled as we walked in the little shop.

The poor bastard at the register froze when he saw us walking in.

"H-hello ladies. W-what can i-I do for you t-today?" he stuttered out. He was trying to act cool and was failing miserable. I glanced at his name tag. It read Quil. Huh. Cool name. I decided to play him a little.

"Well, I really want to get the color stripped from my hair." I said in the sweetest voice I could muster as I gave him my best pair of puppy dog eyes. I saw his eyes get his size of bowling balls.

"O-o-ok. This way." He said as he led us to the back. He sat me in a comfy blue chair and started to get to work. I could smell the awful smell of alcohol he was rubbing through my hair. (I have never had this done. So I will end it there.)

I looked in the mirror and was in shock. I was Bella again. I was no linger Annie Currington. I was Bella Swan. I was only Annie for about three days. Oh well. I liked the old me better.

"Bella? Wow! You look hot?" Alice commented.

"Thanks." I said. I could feel my cheeks burn red.

"Now all you need is a wig." Alice said. She told the guy to get as close to the old color as possible he agreed and went to the back. He came back a few seconds later and gave me the pile of fake hair.

"Thank you." I muttered as we walked out the door and got into my old truck again. I took off like a mad man down the street down to the Cullen's.

"Oh so we are going to my house." Alice said after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course." I said as I turned into the gravel road that led to the Cullen Mansion. I pulled up and parked the truck. Before I got out, I had Alice make sure I put the wig on correctly. She said I did it perfectly and we walked inside.

"Hey everyone." I said as we entered the house. We were greeted with everyone sitting on the couch depressed looking.

"Hi." They all said back in a dull tone. Edward didn't even answer. He was hunched over with his head in his hands while his elbows were on his knees. My heart clenched at the sight of him. I felt terrible knowing I was the one that did this to him. I would have to tell him sooner or later. Maybe later.

"Whats wrong with everyone?" I asked in exasperation. "The only happy ones here are Alice, Abby, and Lindsay." I finished.

"Good for them?" Jake said coming over to stand next to Lindsay.

"We have been like this for ten fricken years." Embry said. "We are all messed up. Neither I nor Emmet makes jokes anymore; Alice hasn't shopped in God knows how long; Edward hasn't talked in over five years; Jasper is always in pain from all the different emotions; Lindsay isn't happy and that makes Jake unhappy; and Abby is pissed." He finished. Wow. To think I did that to them.

"Well let's do something for the rest of the day to get your minds off whoever it is your mad at." Oops. They didn't say it was someone they were mad at. Shit. I think I just blew my cover.

"Who told you we were mad at a person?" Embry asked in suspicion.

"Uh…lucky guess?"

"Ha. Nice try. Spill. How did you know?" Emmet asked.

"I…uh…I don't know." I tried again. I wasn't going to let them know this early.

"Your voice sounds familiar. I don't know from where. But it does." Embry stated.

"Yea, so does your scent." Emmet said. Oh crap they were catching on and fast.

"Well I'm sure in this little town people all talk the same and smell the same too." I said.

"Nice try. Stop lying to us, Annie and just tell us what's going on." Embry said.

"So, what does everyone want to do today?" I said trying to change the subject.

"I don't care. It's up to you guys." Emmet said. Wow he hasn't changed a bit. He totally went back to the other subject with me. Sweet. Maybe Embry would too.

"I'm not falling for the subject change trick, Annie. Sorry." Damn. Well at least he was being polite about it. I mean, he said sorry.

"Now. Tell us how you know that we were mad at a person." Embry said again.

"Fine. Yall really wanna know how I know?" there was no escaping this now. I would tell them all. I saw them nod their heads. Edward looked up for the first time and I saw how hurt he really was. His eyes were pitch black and his face had scratches all over. My breathing stopped at how gorgeous he still was.

"I know why you're all depressed. It's because of a girl." I started. I saw everyone's eyes get a little bigger than they were.

"Yes, it is because of a girl. But how..." Emmet started.

"If you shut up for a second I can tell you." I interrupted him.

"Sorry."

"Thank you. But I am going to be apologizing to all of you in a minute." I took a breath and started again. "You're depressed because of what she did to you… I know she feels terrible that she did it. Trust me I know. The girl that ruined your lives, the reason that you're all depressed and upset… is because of me…" I stopped and took my wig off. "Bella Swan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Holy Crap **

I have never heard do many people gasp at one time before. Emmet, Embry, and Jake were staring wide eyed at me and Edward shot his head back up. His eyes held hurt, anger, depression, and…love? Why love? He couldn't still love me could he?

"BELLIRINNA!" Emmet yelled tackling me to the ground.

"Em, be careful with her. She is still human." Alice said.

"I don't care! I'm just so happy your back!" he squealed.

"I can tell." I said in a struggled voice. He was squeezing the life out of me. He eventually got off me. As I stood up I saw Edward was staring wide eyed at me. If vampires could cry, I bet he would be in tears. Jake froze next to Lindsay and Embry stayed standing. He looked like a statue. Then he looked at Abby.

"You knew?" he said in a whisper. She didn't answer at first, and then she said. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would get mad."

"So you hid it from me?"

"I'm sorry. Ok? What else can I tell you?"

"Your right. I'm sorry too. This isn't your fault. Its hers." He said pointing to me.

"Embry no!" Abby yelled as Embry walked over to me and grabbed my wrist.

"WHY DID YOU COME BACK?" he yelled. This seemed to be the question of the day. 'Why did you come back?'

"Because I had to see yall again. I couldn't take it. It was too hard."

"It was too hard? How do you think we feel? Do you remember what you did to us?" he screamed. I don't know why he was so mad at me. Well I guess I knew why. But I didn't think he would react this way.

"Embry stop!" Abby yelled as she ran up and jumped on his back. Embry didn't even look phased with what she had done. He was oblivious to the entire fact that Abby was on his back trying to pull him off my wrist. It was starting to hurt. His hand was very hot on my skin. It felt like it was on fire.

"Embry, stop. Your burning me!" I screamed at him. He reluctantly let me go and stepped back. Abby jumped down and walked over to me.

"Are you ok? I am so sorry? He has matured a lot shockingly but apparently not enough to control his temper." Embry was very mad. He was quivering with anger. It was kind of freaking me out. I mean he could explode into a giant wolf at anytime. All because of me.

"I have to leave." Jasper said as he ran out the door.

"Jazz?" Alice yelled as she ran after him. I was left in a room with Embry, Jake, Lindsay, Abby, Emmet and Edward. Lindsay walked away from Jake and linked arms with me.

"I don't care anymore. Yea so what she spied on us. That was ten years ago! Who cares! Leah is probably dead and gone! That was in the past! Let it go people!" she said.

"Yea, Lindsay is right." Abby said walking up to me and linking her arm around my other one. "I know that we havent been the happiest people the past couple of years, but Bella is back. We are together again." She explained. Abby could be a softy when she wanted too. When she didn't, look out.

"Thanks guys. But I screwed up. I deserve this. I know that none of yall will ever feel the same about me and I'm not gonna lie and say that's ok. Because it's not. When I left yall, I was thinking of ways to kill myself. I didn't want to live without yall. And I know that sounds real cheesy so don't judge me. But, really. I needed my friends and my boyfriend more than I needed air." I admitted. Edward was looking at me with a loving expression on him. He had a bit of happiness in his eyes. I was bringing him back to life. I think.

"Edward? Please say something." Lindsay asked. Edward opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He just shook his head and put it back in his hands. Damn. Just when I thought I was making process.

"I think I am going to give yall some privacy. Good to have you back Bells." Emmet said walking out of the room.

"Lindsay, we need to get going." Jacob said. He hasn't talked this entire conversation. He just stood there, frozen.

"Oh ok. Bye Bella. Luv ya." She said walking back to Jacob.

"Luv ya too. And Lindsay?"

"Yea?" she asked stopping before she walked out the door.

"Thanks. For everything."

"No problem." With that, she walked out the door and closed it behind her and Jake. Great. Now I was left with Abby, a very mad Embry, and Edward.

"Embry calm down. Please." Abby begged.

"Abby, I don't understand how you're so calm about this. She came back."

"So? Your point is…"

"Well, I don't really know. I am just so angry that she would do something like that and then come back." He admitted.

"Embry, who cares? Yea she spied on us. But, it was her job. And when she left she had to, or else her boss would make her kill us. Yea I could have taken her, but I wouldn't have. I would have let her kill me. We were all hurt, but don't lie and say you wouldn't have said the same thing."

"I hate it when your right." He mumbled.

"Told you so." She said in a smart voice. She walked up to him and pulled him for a kiss. It didn't take him long to get over me being back and kiss her back.

"Let's go. I've have a long day." Embry said.

"Yea, me too." she said looking at me. I blushed from being the center of attention.

"You can change everything about yourself, Bella. But that blush would have given you away." Embry said as he and Abby walked out the door. Leaving me and Edward alone. Oh boy. If I thought it was weird before, it was very awkward now. This should be an interesting conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I'm sorry**

"Edward? Please say something. Anything." I pleaded with him. I was desperate to hear his voice again. I missed it. I missed him.

"Bella?" he whispered so low, I barely heard it. I couldn't believe that the first words out of his mouth were my name.

"Yes? I'm here." I said as I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Is it really you?" he whispered again.

"Yes, it is."

"Prove it."

"You're a vampire."

"Oh God it really is you." He jumped up, pulling me with him and he pulled me to his chest and held me.

"Yes, it is. I'm here. And I'm not leaving ever again."

"Good, I'm holding you to it."

"K." I said. I could stay here forever. I was so thankful that everyone forgave me. Well, almost everyone. It would take awhile to get Embry to talk to me again.

"Do you know why I left?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No. that's what hurt the most."

"I'm sorry. I left because if I didn't, she would have made me kill everyone with her help."

"And I would have let you." He admitted.

"WHAT?" I yelled pulling away. He stood there shocked. "YOU BETTER NOT EVER SAY THAT AGAIN? You had better not just give up if that would have happened. You would have killed me right?"

"No. I would have killed myself if you wouldn't have. I already tried numerous times. Nothing would work." He admitted. I was going to eat him for this.

"EDWARD CULLEN!"

"That's my name don't wear it out." He said with amusement in his eyes.

"That's not funny."

"I'm sorry."

"Yea, you should be." I started walking away from him when I felt a familiar pair of cold arms wrap around me pulling me back.

"What?" I said in frustration.

"I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. I just got you back."

"Then don't piss me off."

"Ok. Listen, I had to come up with a plan in case you left, or got hurt. I tried numerous times to kill myself after you left. I didn't know what else to do. I can't live without you."

"You did for ten years. I know how you attempted to k-kill yourself. Abby told me."

"I know. I read her mind. And yes I had to live without you for ten years. It was the most painful thing I have ever done all my existence and I know I can't do it again." He explained.

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. Everything I put everyone else through. I don't know how to make it up to any of you."

"Bella, you reward me everyday just by loving me." I started to blush from the comment.

"I missed that." He said caressing my cheek. This only made me blush more.

"I never stopped."

"Never stopped what."

"Loving you." I admitted.

"I know. I feel the same way. No matter what happens, I will stick through it with you. I need you more than I need life."

"I need you too."

"I know." He said as he did something I never thought I would get to experience in my life again. He kissed me. It wasn't rushed. It was sweet and loving. I could stay in this position forever. But as they say, all good things come to an end. He pulled away.

"Wow." He commented.

"Yea, wow." I said breathlessly.

"I love you." He said. His words made my heart soar.

"I love you too and always will."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Good Times**

"Bella, I was looking through my box of stuff and look what I found." She said as she held up a tazer. Oh shit not again. I remember that day all too well…

"_Look what I have!" Abby yelled as soon as we all settled down. As soon as we all looked, she whipped out the tazer from Kate's house._

"_OH SHIT!" I yelled. Everyone was backing up slowly. Afraid to make any sudden movements, Embry started to move a little closer to her. Alice and Jasper hauled ass out of that room. They were the smart ones._

_Flash back _

"_Abby, baby? Please give me the tazer." He said calmly. I was shocked that he was this calm when his girlfriend just whipped out a tazer from her side pocket. How did I not see that?_

"_No. I am going to keep It." she said. I looked over and saw Lindsay had turned around and was walking, slowly toward the door._

"_Ok. You can. Just please give it to me so no one gets hurt."_

"_Oh Embry please. I have better control than you and you know It." she said flinging it around with her wrist. She was going to hurt someone._

"_Ok. Well that maybe true. But I just don't want anyone to get hurt. I know how much you love tazers but this is for the good of all man-kind. So please give me the tazer." Embry said. I didn't think he could ever be so mature. Guess you learn something every day._

"_Yea yea whatever." she said totally dismissing everything he had just said. "Hey watch this!" she said. "Hey Lindsay!" she yelled as she threw it at her. Lindsay turned around only to be met face to face with a tazer. She tried to dodge it. She was very fast with her reflexes. But the tazer was slightly faster. It hit her square in the shoulder knocking her ground with a sudden thrust of her body. She was violently twitching and screaming the moment she hit the ground. _

"_How…*twitch*… many…*twitch* … times…*twitch*… can you… *twitch*… get tazed…*twitch*… before you…*twitch*… before you can't…*twitch*… have kids…*twitch*" it took her awhile to get that sentence out before Abby, Emmet, Embry, and Edward all busted out laughing. _

"_LINDSAY!" Jake yelled as he darted over to her and held her in his lap. Crushing her to his chest attempting to stop her violent shaking with no prevail. Abby and Edward were hanging on each other trying to hold each other up from laughing so hard. It was a funny sight to see. My boyfriend and best friend, even though they are worst enemies, being like that to each other. It made me want to cry from happiness. Lindsay's violent shaking had stopped a little bit… she was only twitching now. Which was still pretty funny._

"_I…*twitch*… hate… *twitch*… you…" Lindsay said looking at Abby._

"_I love you too girl." She said confidently._

"_Oh yea. Now I'm dating a lesbo. That's hawt!" Embry said. _

"_Embry, honey?" Abby asked sweetly._

"_Yes?"_

"_GROW SOME BALLS AND GROW UP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs._

"_Honey, I have balls. I just don't use them." he stated. Ok this was getting sick. Everyone had stopped laughing and we were now listening intently to this conversation._

"_Well I know that, darling!" Abby yelled. They were really going at it._

"_Ok don't dis the balls." Embry said._

"_OK! I THINK WE HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CONVERSATION!" I yelled interrupting everything._

"_Sorry, Bella." They mumbled together._

_End flashback _

Abby and I started to laugh from the memory. I missed those days. No worries and no problems. Just my friends and I.

"That was a good day." Abby said.

"Until the end." I replied.

"Oh, yea. That."

"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked her changing the subject.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well that's not good."

Knock

Knock

"I guess I'll get that." I stood up off Abby's couch and opened the front door. I was greeted by a smiling Lindsay.

"Hey girl." I said hugging her and ushering her in.

"Hey." She said hugging me back.

"We were just discussing what we wanted to do today."

"Well I have to leave in a little while."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea, I have to work." Lindsay said.

"Ugh life sucks balls." Abby said. This was a good time to do to her what she did to me.

"Whose balls." I said.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! BELLA!" Lindsay yelled. We all erupted into a fit of laughter.

"That was good." Abby said after we had all calmed down.

"Well, I try." I said pretending to adjust my collar.

"Now what?" Lindsay asked.

"No clue." I said. Then I got an idea.

"I got it!" I yelled. Abby and Lindsay jumped from my sudden outburst.

"What!" they said together after they recovered.

"Let's prank the guys."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Gotcha**

I have never seen Abby nor Lindsay so excited about anything in my entire life.

"Abby? I have been meaning to ask you this but, is that a wedding ring on your finger?" I noticed it as soon as I got to the school. But decided not to say anything about it.

"Oh yea. Embry and I tied the knot 7 years ago." I was hurt that they had gotten married three years after I left. But I knew it was coming sooner or later. I was so happy for them, but it hurt to know that they never even called me to tell me.

"Wow, I'm happy for yall." I said in my best happy voice.

"I'm sorry." Abby said as she came up and hugged me.

"For what?" I asked.

"Because I never even called you to tell you."

"No, I never expected you to. You didn't need me there, I understand. Congratulations." I said.

"I know, but I still feel bad."

"Abby, its fine. I promise."

"K. Now let's get back to setting up the pranks. Can you hand me that can of paint and the bag of feathers please?" she asked. I gladly grabbed the huge can and handed it to her. Then I grabbed the bag of feathers and gave them to her too.

"Do you think that will hold?"

"Definitely. Didn't we like get like a rope and tie it on there?"

"Yes we did."

"Then it should hold." We were currently rigging Emmet's room with hot pink paint and tons of feathers. The plan was when he was going to walk in; he will pop the clear thin string at the doorway. That would make the pain fall which was on the top of the door held together by a rope. Once the paint falls, the rope will pop releasing the feathers all over the room. We placed a fan in the other corner so it will blow the feathers right at him. The end result will be Emmet the chicken.

"Can you tie that camera over there behind the TV?" she asked me.

"Delighted." I replied as I grabbed the camera and started setting it up. We would use this to capture everything that will happen. Once we have the tape we will give it to him for his birthday.

"Hey, how old is Emmet turning anyway?" I asked.

"The old man will be 130 next week." Abby confirmed.

"Damn. He is getting old."

"I KNOW RIGHT?" she yelled.

"Hello?" we heard Lindsay say. Oh shit. She was coming up the stairs. When I finished installing the camera, she was standing at the doorway.

"LINDSAY!" I yelled.

"BELLA!" she yelled back.

"Don't move. Stay there." Abby said.

"O-k." she said as she was looking around the room and saw what we were doing.

"Ooo I wanna help!" she squealed.

"Ok. Step over the string." I commanded.

"K." she said as she stepped over it. Whew. That was close. We told her what we were planning to do and in no time we had Emmet's room rigged and ready to go.

"Take this remote, when I wink at you. Hit the red button." I commanded Abby. I trusted her with the remote because Lindsay would probably trip and press the button or lose it. Either one of the other.

"Why can't I hold it?" Lindsay complained.

"Because your luck, you'll trip and press it or it will blow up."

"Blow up?" she asked.

"Yes, blow up." I confirmed.

"Wow." Lindsay whispered.

"Ok, whose room should we do next?" I asked.

"Hmmm…I GOT IT!" Abby yelled.

"Ok, let's hear it."

"Alice." Oh snap. I could only imagine the amount of damage we could do to her room. Destroy her clothes. Rearrange her shoes. Oh the ideas.

"Yes, that's perfect." Lindsay said.

"Guys, she is our friend. We can't do that to her."

"Yes we can." Abby said as she ran out of Emmet's room and into Alice's. We were going to die once Alice's got home.

"Wait! Alice can see the future!" I yelled running after them.

"Damn. Your right. Ok no one make up their minds that we are going to mess up her room just keep thinking no yes on yes. Ok?" Lindsay said.

"K." Abby and I said together. No yes no yes no yes no yes no yes. I kept on saying those words until we were finished with her room. We rearranged all her shoes and clothes. (My idea) how can someone have too many clothes and out them into alphabetical order? Alice Cullen can. We then hid some of the pairs of her shoes in black and gray paint. (Alice hated dark and dull colors with a passion. We basically ransacked her closet. It looked terrible. We sprayed silly string over everything in her room: TV, bed, furniture, curtains, anything we could find we sprayed. This room looked like a tornado just went through it.

"Now what? What other room can we destroy?" Abby asked folding her hands like she was saying a prayer. Except she had this creepy face on. It gave me chills to look at her.

(The sound of a door opening and closing.)

"Anyone home?" the sound of Alice's voice rang through the house.

"Girls, its show time." I whispered so that only they could hear me. They each let out an evil chuckle as we made our way down the stairs.

"Hey guys what's up?" Lindsay said casually. Everyone was standing in the living room looking at us. I blushed from the attention. I then felt two familiar, freezing arms wrap around me.

"Hi." He whispered in my ear.

"Hi." I breathed back. I loved the sound of his voice. It relaxed me.

"Why is Abby repeating the word 'tazer' in her head over and over again?" he asked. Oh nice going Abby. Way to keep it on the down low.

"Uh…I don't know… why don't you ask her?"

"I don't feel like moving." He admitted. I wanted to get the show on the road so I pulled away and faced him. His eyes held sadness, love, and confusion.

"Hold on." I mouthed to him. He nodded his head and I turned around to face everyone.

"Can we go upstairs? I need some new scenery." I said. Wow that sounded stupid.

"OOOH YES! I GOT A NEW GAME SYSTEM I WANT TO SHOW YALL!" Emmet yelled. Perfect. I turned around and winked at Lindsay as we ascended up the stairs. She reached in her pocket and pressed the button, which turned on the camera. Emmet ran ahead and we were still half way up the stairs. I quickly turned around and said.

"Don't go in Emmet's room whatever you do." I whispered.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Trust me." was all I said before we got to Emmet's room.

"Ok, Emmet. What do you wanna show us?" Abby asked in a bored tone. I heard the excitement in her voice though.

Emmet opened his door and stepped on the clear string we set there.

"What the…" he said looking down. He must have heard the light pop sound. Then right on cue, the hot pink paint fell on him covering him from head to foot.

"What the hell?" he yelled. As the feathers started flying around the room from the fan being on. All the feathers stuck to Emmet as soon as they fell." No one could hold in the laughter as he turned around. He looked like a gay chicken.

"Sup, homo?" Edward asked as the room erupted into more laughter. I was gripping onto Edward for dear life as the laughter engulfed me. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't see because of the tears in my eyes.

"Who…did…this…to…my…room?" Emmet yelled.

No answer

"WHO!" he yelled again.

"The geniuses behind this master plan would me Lindsay, Bella, and myself. Well it was actually Bella's idea, but we just helped." Aw crap. Abby just threw me under the bus big time. Emmet looked at me with dark eyes.

"Run." Was all he said before I made a mad dash for the stairs. I heard something that sounded like rock slamming together. It was loud too. I looked behind me to see Lindsay and Abby hot on my heels. They had huge grins on their faces as we ran down the stairs. I made it down one before the ground moved from underneath me. At first I thought I was falling, then I felt two hot hands on my waist.

"You will not try to make it down these stairs under these circumstances." Abby said as she threw me over her shoulder.

We raced out the door in record timing. I could hear the light footsteps as Lindsay followed us outside. We ran into the woods and didn't look back. I know that if and when he caught us, that's our sorry asses.

"Abby, you know that if he catches us, were dead right?" I asked.

"I know. It gives us one hell of a thrill ride though."

"Death is supposed to be peaceful though." I commented."

"Honey, since when is anything in this world peaceful?" Lindsay questioned.

"True." I said. We continued to run for I don't know how long. Until Abby got tired and stopped. She set me down on a tree stump and sat next to me.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We wait." She confirmed. Lindsay was sitting on another stump across from me and Abby. She looked scared and nervous. Could she really be afraid of Emmet? He was like a teddy bear, well know he is an oversized gay chicken but still.

Crack

I heard a twig crack. Lindsay and Abby shot out in front of me in crouching stances. They were snarling and growling, but I didn't know at what.

"Show yourself!" Abby yelled into the darkness of the trees. I couldn't see anything, but apparently they could.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Try again sweet heart." A familiar voice called from the trees.

"Who are you?" I asked. I knew exactly who it was. Abby and Lindsay were to out of breath to do anymore running.

"You know exactly who it is." The male voice said. He was still hidden among the trees. I knew that I could make this person mad at what I said next.

"Hello, Emmet. Or should I say…gay chicken." Abby said. The next thing I saw scared the crap out of. From the trees, a huge figure came out with a huge evil grin on his face. He stood still for a couple seconds then…

He lunged.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Ouch**

I woke up in a daze. It hurt to open my eyes. The sun hurt like hell against them. I was sitting on something hard yet warm. There was something hard and rough against my arms, legs, waist, and chest. I didn't know what it was until I looked down. I was tied to a chair. A fricken chair in the middle of a fricken forest. What the hell? I looked over to see Abby and Lindsay in the same predicament I was. I saw Emmet staring at me with an evil expression. Where was Edward when you need him?

"Why good morning sunshine. How did you sleep?" he asked sweetly. This could not be good.

"What are you doing, Emmet?" I asked.

"Oh, me? Well I'm just getting you back for what you did to me. "

"You are getting back at us by tying us to chair in the middle of a forest?"I asked with amusement. My arms were burning from trying to get out of the ropes. He had tied them a little too tight for a human.

"Of course not. I have something else planned for you." He said.

"Oh really? What is it?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Where is Edward?" I asked. I was curious as to why he wasn't here yet.

"Oh Eddy boy is a little busy trying to get out of the chains I out him in. I knew he would come and try to help you, so I chained him up." He said it as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I heard Abby and Lindsay moving and then gasping as they shot awake.

"What the hell, Emmet?" Lindsay yelled.

"What…oh…your little position you're in?" he asked innocently.

"You're insane." Abby said.

"Well, I try." He said fixing the collar on his shirt.

"I'm sure your tired of the position I put yall in so let's go home." Emmet said. Uh oh. This wasn't going to be good. He said he had a surprise for us at the house. I have a feeling it wasn't going to be a good one though. Emmet lifted us all effortlessly. And we were still in the chairs! Holy shit this dude was strong.

He ran us all the way back to the house and dropped us on our sides in the living room.

"Be careful with them, Emmet. Even though they did screw up my room and closet!" Alice said getting louder until she was screaming.

"Yea, sorry about that." Abby said rolling on the floor. Struggling to get out of the ropes.

"Not." Lindsay muttered on the floor next to her. My side was killing me from where he dropped me on the ground. Abby and Lindsay probably didn't feel anything.

Thud

Thud

Thud

"EMMET MCARTHY CULLEN!" I head Edward yell from upstairs.

"THAT'S MY NAME DON'T WEAR IT OUT!" Emmet yelled back. What an ass. It's been ten years and he still hasn't changed. I saw Abby using her chin and teeth to shimmy up the couch. After a couple of minutes she was sitting up right. Lindsay got smart and did the same thing Abby had done. While I was still on the ground flopping around like a fish out of water. Edward ran down the stairs. Emmet looked shocked. He knew he was screwed too.

"Bella?" Edward yelled as he ran over to me and set me up right.

"Thanks." I whispered as he started untying me.

"Anytime, love." I missed that nickname. He would always call me that, but it had been years since he had. He eventually got off all the ropes as Emmet stood there in deep thought. He kept whispering to himself, "How?" over and over again. He looked constipated.

"Don't hurt yourself, Em." I said.

"Go dig a hole." He replied.

"I will when you do." I said.

"Touché, Isabella. Touché." Ugh I hated it when people called me Isabella. It drove me nuts.

"Eehmm." Abby made a fake coughing sound as Edward stood me up and pulled me into a hug. Emmet walked out of the room still in mass confusion. Thank God he was gone. I didn't know how much more I could take of him and him 'getting back at us' it's not our fault he turned out to be a gay chicken.

"Yes?" I asked. I knew exactly what she wanted. But I was going to play dumb for a little while.

"Untie…*cough*…us…*cough*…whew I think I had something in my throat." She said.

"What? I couldn't hear you through all the fake coughs." I said.

"Please?" she asked giving me her puppy pout. Ugh no one in the world was able to resist it. Except me. I was the first one to ever resist it. Oh yes, I am amazing.

"Abby, you know I have resisted it before. But since you're one of my best friends. I will give in." I said walking over to her and untying her as Edward untied Lindsay.

"Thank you." They said.

"No problem." I said back.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I don't know." Lindsay said. Wow she was a huge help.

"I have an idea." Abby said.

"What?" me, Edward, and Lindsay asked at the same time.

"How about we all go camping?" she asked. It was a really good idea. Being out in the open. I know she loved the outdoors. So did Lindsay. We could get everyone together and have some fun. But what about school. Its only Thursday and we still had Friday.

"What about school?" I asked.

"Well tomorrow it's supposed to be sunny. So I can't go." Edward said. He had a point.

"Well, it looks like we're skipping then." I stated.

"Finally, I have a bad ass friend." I said.

"Well abby, you know what they say. A friend bails you out of jail; a best friend is in the cell with you saying, 'what the hell did we do wrong?'" the entire room erupted into a fit of laughter.

It was at time like these that I truly loved my friends.

"Ok, so I have some news." Lindsay said. We had sent her out to ask everyone if they could go camping with us. I'm guessing she was back with the answer.

"Whats up?" Edward asked.

"Well, Emmet can't go. Alice and Jasper are still trying to clean their room, Carlisle has to work, and Jake is out of town with Embry." She confirmed.

"Well, that sucks. That only leaves, me, Abby, you, and Edward." I stated.

"Poor Edward." Abby said.

"Well, we could always use some extra protection." Abby said.

"True." Edward said.

"When can we leave?" I asked.

"Right now." Edward said as he grabbed me and ran out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Camping

Edward stopped after we had run deep into the thick forest. There were no lights in sight. All we had was the light from the moon above. It was very peaceful out here. Especially with Edward out here.

"Where are the tents?" Lindsay asked. Shit. We had forgotten those.

"I'll be right back." Edward said as he lightly kissed me and took off. I saw Abby and Lindsay staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." They said together still staring at me. They had smiles playing on their faces and it was pissing me off.

"Please tell me." I begged.

"It's just that, you too look so happy. And you know he is going to propose at any time. And Jake hasn't even talked about marriage." Lindsay said.

"Ok, stop right there. He will propose and you know it. Maybe he just isn't ready yet. Give him time."

"What if he's never ready?" she said. I saw a tear slip down her face. I walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh. Everything is going to be fine. He will be ready. He imprinted with you. You have something with him that I've never seen before." She pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"Really? What about you and Edward?" she asked.

"Yes, really. And well, I don't know. I love him and I know that. I just don't know if he loved me enough to propose." I admitted. I was holding back tears that were threatening to fall. I didn't want to talk about this now. Especially when Edward would be back any second.

"Bella you're full of shit!" Abby yelled.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was shocked at her sudden outburst.

"You know that bloodsuc…er…Edward loves you with everything in him." well at least she was trying.

"I know." I said firmly. I knew he loved me. I was just scared that I would lose him.

"Hey, I'll be right back." I said.

"Where you going?" Abby asked.

"Potty. Wanna come?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm straight." She said.

"Yea, as a circle." Lindsay said laughing beside her.

Thud

"Ouch!" Lindsay yelled after Abby thumped her in the back of the head. I couldn't help but laugh. I walked a little ways away from the sight and stopped. It was chilly out and I was in skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I left my sweatshirt at home.

Crack

The sound of a twig cracked. I knew exactly who it was too.

"Emmet, come out. It's not going to work again. I'm not that stupid." I called.

No answer.

"Emmet?" I called again. This was getting creepy.

Silence

"Edward?" I tried. I was seriously scared now.

"Try again, sweetheart." A sickly sweet voice called back. There was only one person in the entire universe that had that voice. It made you want to stick your finger down your throat and puke out your guts.

I didn't answer at first. Then I saw two figures come out of the trees. One was short and the other was very big and muscular.

"Hello, Bella. Miss us? We have come back to take what is rightfully ours." The sickly voice said. It sent chills up my spine. This voice only belonged to one person.

Aro.

**Hey, guys! Sorry, I haven't been leaving any author notes I've been so busy trying to make sure I get this story updates fast! Anyway, please review! I would love to know what ya'll think of the story so far!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Pain **

"You again?" I asked in a daze.

"Well you don't seem to enthusiastic about me being back, Bella."

"Sorry to burst your bubble. But, no I'm not happy to see you. Actually I was hoping that my friends would have killed you last time."

"Well, there is no need to be hasty." His sickly sweet voice said. Oh bite me. But not literally. I looked over and saw Felix was standing next to him. He towered over Aro by at least two feet. He was fricken huge, sort of like an uglier version of Emmet.

"Hello, Felix." I said trying to change the subject.

"Hello, hot stuff." He said in what I assumed was a seductive voice. Eww. Not in this life time or the next honey. Plus, I'm taken.

"Sorry. I'm taken." I confirmed.

"Not for long." He said as he started walking over to me. I felt freezing hands come up behind me. They weren't Edward's hands. They were Aro's. I attempted to build up a scream that would never come out. I was freaking out at this point I had no idea of what to expect from these two homos that were making me feel very uncomfortable. I wish Abby was here. She would have beaten the crap out of both of them already.

I opened my mouth to try to scream, but nothing came out.

"Don't touch me." I stuttered out.

"Shhh. I won't hurt you. I'll leave that part to Felix." Aro said as Felix walked over until he was right in front of me.

"If you touch me, I swear I will neuter your ass." I said.

"I'm not afraid of you, love." Felix said using Edward nickname for me. Now he had crossed the big line. I tried to jerk my arms from behind my back. But Aro wouldn't let me go. My back was pressed up against his chest as Felix attempted to get closer. I was shaking so hard, I couldn't breathe or talk properly.

"Just enjoy this. Ok?" Felix said as he started to unbutton my shirt.

"Make me, bitch!" I yelled. Then I screamed the loudest scream I could muster out of me. In no time at all, I heard the thudding of huge paws against the earth.

"There, here." Aro said in a shaky tone. He threw me to Felix and he caught me with ease. He crushed me into his chest and kissed me. He fricking kissed me. He lips moved with urgency against mine. I refused to move any part of my body, except my hands which were beating his chest. He held me firmly against him as he continued to kiss me. I took my knee, and with all my power, I kicked him in the balls. I heard a crack and realized that I had broken my knee cap. Pain coursed through me as I went limp in his arms. I couldn't move.

THUD

I opened my eyes to find that Felix had been thrown to the ground by the blue stripped wolf. Lindsay. Abby was tearing his arms of with ease. She was tearing them off slowly trying to torture him until every part of him was detached except his head. Which she tore off shortly after. I was on the ground writhing in pain. I need Edward to be here with me, or better yet, to take me to the mother flipping hospital. Shit, my knee hurt.

"Bella?" my sweet velvety voice called me.

"Edward?" I screamed back. I saw his figure come out of the trees as he darted over to me. He picked me up and froze.

"Bella? What the fuck is that scent on you?" he said through his teeth.

"It's…uh…Felix…kinda kissed me." I stuttered.

"WHAT?" he screamed. As he set me back down on the ground and ran over to where Abby was trying to start a fire. He helped Abby set his parts on fire as they watched. Lindsay was next to Abby howling into the fire. She looked pretty tense too.

"Edward, calm down!" I yelled after him. My knee was killing me. I was in so much pain it was unbelievable. Then I felt cold hands wrap around my neck. I was frantic. Now who was trying to kill me? Then I realized that Aro was nowhere in sight. "Calm down, Bella." Aro's obnoxious voice whispered in my ear. He moved his teeth lightly down my neck as he took in my scent. This was not good.

"Bella!" Edward yelled as he ran over to me.

"Ah ah ah." Aro said as he poked his head out from behind me. Edward stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes blazed with black. He was pissed off.

"Let. Her. Go." Edward seethed.

"Um… let me think…no." Aro said as he went back to grazing my neck. I was frozen. I stopped breathing and moving. My knee was still killing me, but I was afraid that if I were to move, his teeth would puncture my skin.

"Aro, please. Let her go. She didn't do anything. You dont want to do this." Edward said attempting to sound calm. His voice was shaky though. Probably with fear for me and from being so pissed off at the moment.

"You smell so sweet, little one." Aro whispered into my neck. "So mouthwatering." He finished. I saw Edward stiffen. He was shaking with anger. Abby and Lindsay were in either side of him shaking as well. They looked equally pissed.

"Aro, please. I'm begging you. Please don't do anything stupid." Edward said. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Do what, Edward? You never did what I told you to do. I told you to make her one of us before we came back. And you never did, so I am here to do the job."

"Please." Edward whispered.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But the Volturi doesn't give second chances." Aro said as he out his teeth back on my neck. I could feel his cold breathe on my neck as his teeth slid up and down my neck.

"Ready?" Aro whispered in my ear.

I didn't answer.

"Set?" he continued. I looked at Edward.

"I love you." I whispered. I saw Edward use his super speed and shoved Aro off me. He wasn't fast enough though, Aro teeth sunk into my neck a nanosecond before Edward got there. Pain coursed through me again. My knee was killing me, and now I felt like my entire body was on fire. Please kill me. I kept thinking over and over again. I was in so much pain. I had to get rid some of the pressure. I felt like I was going to die.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Hospital**

Beep

Beep

Beep

I came out of unconsciousness to the sound of a monitor beeping. Where the hell am I? I was lying on a very uncomfortable bed. I slightly opened my eyes and saw that I was in a hospital room. Shit. Not again.

"Bella?" Edward's soothing voice asked.

"Edward?" I asked. I knew it was him; I just wanted to hear more of his voice.

"Yes, I'm here. Shhh. Everything's alright now." He cooed. What happened to Aro? Was I a vampire? So many questions, it was making my head hurt.

"Where is Aro? What happened? Am I still human?" I whispered the last part. I wanted desperately for him to tell me no and that I was now one of them. Maybe luck could be on my side for just once.

"I took care of him. He b-bit you. And yes, thank God." What did he mean by thank God? Didn't he want to be with me for all eternity?

"What do you mean, 'yes, thank God.'?" I said. I felt my knee was still hurting a little, but not as much as it was before. Thank God. There's something to be thanking God for.

"I don't want this life for you." He said nonchalantly.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Bella, I never want you to go through what we have. The pain is unbelievable." He stated.

"Yea, I know it is. I've been bitten remember?" I said making my voice go a little louder each word.

"Unfortunately I do."

"Why don't you want that for me?" I said trying to sound strong. But, of course, my tears betrayed me. Again.

"Because I refuse to damn you to this life. You will go to heaven and I will be the one burning in hell." He was starting to piss me off.

"Don't ever say that again! How can you go to hell? You haven't done anything wrong!" I yelled.

"Just being alive is wrong. It goes against all forces of nature."

"No it doesn't. You don't know what the hell you're talking about Edward Cullen. You don't deserve that…" he silenced me by crushing his lips to mine. I was content with that. Can I bottle this crap? I felt like I had died and gone to heaven as soon as his lips met mine.

It was a sweet kiss. Nothing urgent like…*shudder*…Felix's was. I was not going to bring up that subject now. Not at this moment. All too soon, he pulled away. Edward and his fricking boundaries. Who gives a shit? I was almost raped for God's sakes!

"Nooooo." I whined as he sat back down in the chair next to the bed and took my hand in his. It was freezing, as usual and I loved it.

"What, love?" he asked.

"Why did you stop?" i asked.

"Because I was about to lose it. I can't even think about hurting you." He admitted.

"Yea, keep it in your pants." Abby said as she and Lindsay walked into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Lindsay asked as she gave me a hug.

"Fine, now that I have all my family here." I admitted.

"That's awesome!" Abby yelled as she ran up to me and squeezed me.

"How is my awesome little sister?" Emmet's booming voice said as he entered the room.

"She is doing great." I said again.

"That's good." He said as he came up and kissed me on the top of my head. He went and sat in the chair.

"Watch this." Abby said. She walked over to where Emmet was sitting and, in a very creepy voice said, "Where is your mother child?" she was sliding her hand up his shoulder very slowly. It gave me the chills just looking at it.

"RAPE!" Emmet yelled. The entire room started to laugh hard. I was hurting from laughing so hard. Edward had fallen out of the chair and was now rolling on the ground. Lindsay lost it and was also on the ground. Abby was right next to her doing the same. And Emmet looked scared out of his pants.

"That was not funny." He said as he regained control of his breathing.

"Speak…for…yourself…" Abby laughed out. No one could get a full sentence out without laughing in between. We eventually all calmed down as the nurse walked in.

"How are you feeling Ms. Swan?" she asked.

"Good. Can I go home?" I jumped straight to the point.

"Well, since you're feeling fine. And you look good. I don't see why not." She said. "I will be right back with a wheel chair. I realized that I was still in my regular clothes, so that was good. We all just sat there in silence until she came back and helped me into the death trap. Otherwise known as the wheel chair.

"Please take it easy." She said as Edward wheeled me out of the room. I noticed the familiar doors that led to the insane asylum. Oh boy. This should be good.

"ARMODILLO!" someone from the room screamed.

"RAPE!" someone else screamed.

"Bitch stole my phrase." Emmet muttered. We all chuckled out a little as we continued walking down the halls.

Where was the dude who yelled eggs?

"EGGS!"

Never mind.

We walked out the other set of doors, went through the lobby and out into the parking lot. Edward helped me into the car and jumped in next to me. Oh God. That meant that Emmet was driving. Lord take me now. Abby and Lindsay were in the car behind us. So that way WHEN we crash, they can get to us faster. My knee was throbbing from being bent. I'm not gonna lie, it hurt like a mother… you know the rest.

"You ok?" Edward asked as he put his hand on my knee lightly. The pain instantly stopped.

"I am now." I said.

"Is the pain gone?" he asked.

"Now it is." I admitted blushing.

"Good." He said as he leaned in to kiss me again. I brought my hand up and wrapped it around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Get a room." Emmet said. Edward chuckled as he pulled away. I wanted to cry after he did. I instantly missed the contact.

"Alright, ladies. Were home." Emmet said as he jumped out the car.

"Ass wipe." Edward muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Emmet yelled from the porch step. Edward helped me out the car and carried me inside.

"I have legs you know."

"I know. But I like to carry you. It makes me feel needed." He admitted.

"Edward, trust me. You're needed more than you know."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course." I said in a shocked tone. "I need you more than you know."

"I knew that you needed me, but… I just…I don't know." I got lost in his eyes. I didn't realize that we were just standing in his living room until I heard a fake cough.

"You do realize that Edward is holding you in the middle of the living room. Right, Bella?" Jasper's voice broke me out of my day dreaming. I looked away from Edward and realized that he was right; we were in the middle of the living room staring at each other in front of Abby, Embry, Jake, Lindsay, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice. I blushed from the thought.

"Bella, calm down. It's just us. You're red as a fire truck." Embry said.

"Thanks for the update, captain Einstein." I said sarcastically as Edward reluctantly set me down. He pulled me into his side as soon as my feet hit the floor.

"Good gravy, are yall attached to the hip?" Emmet asked.

"Yes, Emmet. We are." I confirmed.

"I wish." Edward whispered in my ear. I blushed deeper as soon as the words left his lips.

There was an awkward silence after that. I don't know how long it went on like that until a brave soul decided to break the silence.

"DYSENTARY!" Lindsay yelled. Everyone looked at her before the entire room erupted into laughter. It was fricking hilarious.

After we all calmed down Jacob talked.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Can I talk to you about something important?" he asked. He looked like he was going to be sick. Or constipated. One of those two.

"Sure." I said as I limped into the other room to talk with him.

**Ah! Anyone have any ideas what he's going to talk to Bella about? (;**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter: 13 Will You…**

Jake carried me upstairs and into Edward's room. He closed the door and looked at me. His looked scared about something. I just didn't know what.

"Jake, are you ok?" I asked. He looked freaked out of his pants.

"No, I'm not. I'm scared." He whispered.

"Of what? Emmet? Don't be afraid of him, his bark is just as big as his bite…wait let me rephrase that…"

"No, I'm not afraid of Emmet. I'm afraid of…" he stopped and looked down.

"Afraid of what?" I yelled. He was pissing me off. What was he so fricking afraid of?

"I…I uh…" he stopped again. He finally looked up at me again.

"Jake, what the hell? Whats going on?" I yelled in frustration.

"Bella, I'm ready." Does he expect me to know what that means?

"For…" I prompted.

"I'm ready to ask Lindsay to marry me." I was shocked as the words came out of his mouth. I jumped him as soon as I got over my shock. I started kissing him all over. (Except on the lips of course.) I was so happy right now. I didn't care who saw me.

"Jake, it's about fricking time." I said as I let him go and back up a couple feet.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hell yea! Lindsay has waited forever for you to be ready. She loves you more than she loves life. You're her other half, her soul mate."

"I know." He said firmly. "And I love her more than my own life. You don't even know, I need her more than anything. I would give and do anything for her." he finished.

"Oh, I think I know how you feel. So did you get the ring?" I asked. I saw happiness flash across his eyes. And I already knew the answer.

"Yes." He said.

"AHHHH! Let me see it!" I screamed as he pulled a velvet box out of his jacket pocket. He handed it to me and gasped as I opened it.

It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my life. It was on a silver band with a blue diamond then a white diamond going all the way around the front of the ring. It was the so gorgeous. I didn't know that Jake could have such great taste.

"Jake, what does the blue stand for?" I asked.

"It stands for the stripe on her back." he said. Tears started to overflow from my eyes. I was so happy for her it was unreal. I couldn't wait for him to propose and I was going to be with her every step of the way. She was going to have her fairy tale wedding. And I would make sure of that.

"So, how are you planning to propose?" I asked. I was very curious as to know how he was going to do it.

"Well I have some ideas, but I'm not sure yet. I want to ask her tonight."

"Why tonight?" I asked.

"Well, exactly 11 years ago tonight, I met her." I started to cry even harder. He truly was the most thoughtful person ever. (Not including Edward of course)

"Ok, well spill. How are you planning to ask her?" I was fricking desperate at this point.

"Well, I was thinking about taking her to go see her favorite singer. I know a lot of people in showbiz and I was thinking I could propose to her in front of everyone. So do you know anyone that she likes?" he asked. It was an amazing idea. I loved it.

"Oh she loves Nickleback. That's her favorite band." I said.

"Perfect." He said as a smile started playing on his lips. I knew that I would never be able to see him propose to her but at least I would to hear all about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Getting ready For a HUGE night**

I was in the other room with Alice when I heard a very excited voice from the living room.

"Bella?" Jake yelled from the living room.

"Yea?" I yelled back.

"Come here quick!"

"K!"

Limp

Limp

Limp

"I'm here!" I yelled breathlessly as I entered the living room completely out of breath. Whew. That took a lot outta me. AND I WAS ONLY IN THE FRICKING KITCHEN!

"Oh good you're here." Jake said nonchalantly.

"Well no shit I'm here! What do you want?" I asked.

"I have great news!" he yelled.

"What?" I yelled back with just as must enthusiasm.

"Nickleback is coming here tonight to do a concert. It will be perfect. I already called Jenna and she got us front row tickets. We are going to be right in front of the stage. I also asked her if she can take a break from the concert and give me a chance to propose to her on the stage in front of millions of people. That way, she can't say no." he said confidently. That was an amazing idea. I loved it.

"That's a great idea. And good job with acting so fast on this." I said.

"Thanks. But I'm nervous as all hell."

"Don't be. She will say yes. I promise." I said firmly. "What time is the concert?" I asked.

"7:00."

"Okie dokie. Me, Abby and Alice will have her ready for 6:00 so yall can leave the house for 6:30 and get there for 6:50." I planned.

"Uh…ok…yea that'd be great." He said. He looked completely confused by what I had just said. I ran, or should I say limped up the stairs and into Alice's room to see Abby holding Lindsay down on the bed.

"Woo, Abby. Please let me know ahead of time if you're going to go all lesbian on me. K? And also by doing that, you will crush Embry." I joked.

"Bells, I am as straight as a piece of paper." She confirmed.

"Why a piece of paper? Are you racist against a ruler? What the hell is wrong with you, you racist bastard?" I joked.

"Yes, Bella. I am racist against rulers."

"HA! I knew it. Now can you please get off Lindsay, she has a big night tonight."

"Oh, yea. I almost forgot." She said jumping off the bed and ran into the bathroom to grab makeup and hair supplies.

"Come on guys. Let's just take it easy. Please don't hurt me." Lindsay begged as she backed up to the corner of the bed.

"Ummmm… let me think…no." Alice said as she ran to the other side of the bed and grabbed Lindsay off it. She carried her over to a chair and we tied her down in it.

"Really?" she yelled.

"Yes, it was the only way we could make you stand still." Abby said. I just stood there. Shocked that she had actually tied Lindsay in a chair. Alice got to work on her makeup, Abby did her hair, and I worked on her nails. We were going to make her absolutely gorgeous weather she liked it or not.

"RAPE!" Lindsay yelled as we started to change her into her outfit.

"I can only imagine what the guys are thinking right now." Abby said.

EPOV (Edward)

I heard what sounded like wrestling up stairs. There were a lot of thuds and screams.

"RAPE!" I heard Lindsay yell. What the hell?

"Dude, your dating a lesbian." Embry said.

"You are too if she is up there with her." I said.

"That's so hot." Embry said in a daze. Emmet walked in the room with a bowl of popcorn in his hand and sat down on the couch.

"Emmet? What the hell? You don't even eat human food." I commented.

"I know we don't, but it's for the effect of watching a movie." Wow. Was all I could think. What a douche.

BPOV

"I know. With Emmet down there, all the guys are probably holding him down trying to stop him from coming upstairs."

"Can you please stop talking and finish dressing me?" Lindsay yelled.

"Of course, darling." I said as she tugged her dark purple skinny jeans into place. I grabbed her black converse from the closet and let her slip them on.

"Now for a shirt." I heard Alice mumble. She flew over to her closet and started throwing random pieces of clothing behind her shoulder. Me and Abby were ducking and dodging pieces of clothing as they flew at record speed our way.

"BELLA LOOK OUT! UNDERWEAR!" Abby yelled as I fell to the ground. Letting them barely miss me.

"Holy crap. Why did she just throw out underwear?" I yelled.

"No fricking clue." She responded. Alice continued throwing clothing over her shoulder until she found the right shirt.

"AH HA!" she yelled as she threw the shirt at Lindsay. She caught it with ease. She slipped it over her head and turned around to face us. We all gasped at how beautiful she looked.

Her hair was half up half down. The crown of her hair was pulled up into a pony tail and the rest hung loose and straight. Her makeup was light and perfect. She wore some black eyeliner, a little mascara, and some powder that brought out her bright blue eyes. She was absolutely stunning.

"Wow. You look hot." Abby commented.

"Screw hot. You look fricking sexy!" Alice squealed.

"True dat!" I yelled as we all looked at her. Her shirt was perfect. It was off the shoulder on one end and on the shoulder at the other. It had different shades of black and purple shading here and there. With some glitter at the very top. Overall, she looked gorgeous. This would be the best night of her life.

"Are you ready to go strut your stuff?" Alice asked. As we made our way out of the room and in the hallway.

"Hell yea!" she yelled. We made it to the foot of the stairs.

"Ok, me and Abby will go first. As soon as we get down, Bella will come. Once she is down, wait for us to tell you to come ok?" Alice said.

"K." Lindsay said as Alice and Abby walked down the stairs. Once I saw that they got down, I started down very slow. Being careful not to break anything. I eventually made it down and I didn't need any help.

"Introducing, Lindsay Pellhum." Alice yelled.

Lindsay made her way down the stairs and everyone gasped. I think Jake had an aneurism. He stopped breathing and his mouth was wide open. I walked over to him.

"If you don't close that, your gonna catch flies." I whispered into his ear. I put my hand on his chin and pushed his chin up. Making it snap shut. He walked over to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. I felt two freezing arms wrap around me.

"Nice job." He whispered seductively in my ear.

"T-thanks." I stuttered out. Whenever he was near me, I couldn't see straight nor could I breathe properly. My heart was erratic at his closeness.

"Anytime." He said as he grazed my neck with his teeth. I almost let out a low moan. But I don't think that would have been very appropriate at this time. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 6: 29.

"Ok, you need to go." I said getting straight to the point. Jake and Lindsay glanced at the time and started rushing out the door.

"Hey." I grabbed Lindsay's arm and pulled her into a hug. "Have an awesome time tonight." I said as I squeezed her tighter. This was going to be the last hug I would get from her without her being engaged. I started to cry. Again.

"I will. And thanks for everything." She said

"Anytime, sweet thang. Now get your ass out of this house and have some fun." I said as I pushed her out of the door. I watched as they got into Jake's car and sped off into the distance. This was going to be an amazing night for both of them. I could feel it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: the proposal **

LPOV (Lindsay)

Where was Jake taking me? I was all dressed up and I had no idea for what.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said. Ugh, why does he do this stuff to me? I was dying to know where the hell he was taking me.

"Were here." Jake said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Finally!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you." He said. Awwwwwwwwww he was so sweet.

"You know that I'm not a big fan of surprises." I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I wanted him to know.

"I know. Bella told me. She told me who your favorite band was." oh crap. This couldn't be good.

"Did she?" I asked. She was going to get it when we got home. I didn't want anyone to know about my obsession with Nickleback.

"Don't kill her please." He begged. I let out a loud sigh.

"Ok." We were in a parking lot with a lot of cars in it. "What is going on tonight?"

"Well, I am taking you to go see Nickleback in concert." I jumped him from the passenger seat and started kissing him. I have never loved him so much in my entire life. We jumped out the car and headed toward the building.

"That was the best concert of my entire life!" I gushed as we got back in the car and started driving to our house.

"Why aren't we going back to the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Because I have something special planned for you." He said. He looked nervous about something. I wonder what?

"Hey can you drop me off at the Cullen's house? I need to talk to Bella." I said.

"Of course." We took a turn and started heading toward the Cullen's. We arrived there in no time. Thank God we didn't live far from them. Just a couple of blocks. He parked the car and let me out.

"Thanks for an amazing night." I said as I leaned back in to kiss him.

"It's far from over, love." He said.

"Ok." I said. What was he talking about? GOD! This was pissing me off! I closed the car door and ran up the stairs to the porch. I opened the door and waited for all the questions to come at me.

JPOV (Jacob)

I drove like a mad man back to my house. I ran inside and got started with what I was planning. I ran to the living room and opened the bag of flower petals and spread them all over the house. After that, I grabbed the candles and lit them all. I made a huge heart in the middle of the living room out of the candles and flower petals. I grabbed some paper and started writing the notes. Tonight, I would make Lindsay Pellhum my fiancé. I was determined. After that, I ran into our bedroom and started setting up things in there. I placed a table in there and set two spots. I ordered some champagne and some lobster. This was going to be the best night of her life. I would make sure of that.

LPOV

"Alright guys, I really need to get home." I said standing up from the couch. I have never answered so many questions in my entire life. I had a fricking headache. I was going to go home, take a hot shower, and go to bed.

"See you later, girl." Alice said. The entire room started giggling like school girls. What the hell? I gave them a questioning look and they just shrugged their shoulders. I walked outside and jumped in my car and started the short ride back to Jacob's and my house.

I pulled up to our house in 3 minutes. I jumped out and walked up the porch. I took out my key from my purse and unlocked the door. As soon as I opened the door, I was hit with the scent of rose petals. I looked around the room and saw the entire room was covered with rose petals and candles. Holy shit! What is going on? Tears started stinging my eyes. I held them back, though. I looked in the middle of the living room and saw a huge heart, outlined with candles and was colored in with rose petals. I saw there was an envelope in the middle of the heart. I walked over and picked it up.

Lindsay

My name was scrawled on the front of it in an elegant handwriting. I opened it up and started reading.

My love,

I have written a series of notes just for you. Enclosed in this envelope is a heart shaped locket. It represents my love for you, which will never fade. Please follow the rose petals to find your next note.

All my love, Jacob

I followed the hallway down until I found another envelope lying taped to the wall next to a picture of me and him on our first date.

My love,

This picture reminds me of our first date together. We have had happy memories and I hope we can make more together. I have enclosed a little flashlight inside. This represents that you are the light of my world. Every time I see you, it lights up my world.

All my love, Jacob

It was getting harder to hold back the tears as I continued walking down the hallway to my next note. It was taped to our bedroom door.

My love,

This is the last letter. I am right behind this door. Just a little longer now. I have given you a rose to represent your beauty to me. You are the most beautiful person that I have ever met, inside and out. Let alone ever said yes to date a person like me. Thank you. For everything.

All my love, Jacob.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was dark except for a couple of candles that were lit.

"Jake?" I whispered. I flicked the light on and gasped. The room was gorgeous. It was completely transformed. Different flowers were scattered everywhere. With little hearts clouding the floor. There were candles circling the entire room. I have never loved someone so much in my entire life.

"Right here, love." Jake whispered. I wanted to cry. My heart was exploding with love. He walked over to me and pulled me into a kiss. It was the sweetest kiss I have ever shared with him. He had his hands around my waist and mine were around his neck. He pulled away all too soon and looked me in the eye.

"Lindsay, I need to ask you something." He said.

"Anything. Whats wrong?" I asked. His eyes were glassy. It looked like he was about to cry. The thing he did next changed my life forever. He knelt down on one knee.

"Jake, your shoes isn't untied." I said. I knew exactly what he was going to do. The letters, the flowers, the candles, him on one knee, he was going to propose.

"No, I'm not tying my shoe. I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago." He said as he took my hand.

"Jake." I whispered as the tears spilled over.

"Lindsay, I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I need you more than I need air, or my own life. All I need is you. No matter what we go through together, by the end of the day I realize that my love for you is never ending. I love you with everything inside me. Lindsay Pellhum, will you marry me?" he was crying as he spoke those words to me. Hell so was I. the tears were pouring down my face. He pulled out a velvet box from his back pocket and opened it. I gasped at how gorgeous it was.

"Yes." I said. I pulled him up from the ground and crashed my lips to his. He pulled away and took my left hand, and slipped the ring on it.

"The blue stands for the strip on your back." he said. I started to cry even harder. No one has ever been this thoughtful.

I jumped him and kissed him again. Tonight would be my first night as Jacob Black's fiancé.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Wedding Plans**

BPOV

`"How much longer?" I yelled at Alice. I was so anxious to see Lindsay and her ring. Ughh it was killing me.

"Calm down, Bella. She should be here any second." She confirmed. It really sucked that she couldn't see anything that had to do with werewolves.

"Ok." I said taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

Ding-dong

"I GOT IT!" I yelled as I jumped off the couch and darted to the door. I pushed it out of my way and saw a gleaming Lindsay standing there.

"Holy shit!" I yelled as I grabbed her and yanked her inside, hugging her at the same time.

"Bella, I'm the one engaged. Not you. I should be the excited one." She said in a calm tone.

"How the hell are you not excited? I am so fricking excited!" I yelled.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yea?" I yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" Alice screamed. Everyone started to laugh and I just blushed. I couldn't help it. I was so excited for her.

"I am so excited for you." I said in a lower tone.

"I can tell." Lindsay replied.

"It's about time, Jake." Emmet said slapping him on the back. They all walked into the other room and started talking leaving Lindsay, Abby, Edward, and I to talk.

"Edward, you can go hang out with the guys." I said.

"I know. But I prefer to stay here." He said as he walked up behind me and pulled me to his chest.

"So have yall set a date yet?" I asked Lindsay.

"Yes, actually we have."

"When?" I asked.

"We want to get married on February 14th." Lindsay confirmed.

"That's Valentine's Day." Abby said.

"Why that date?" I asked.

"Well, it was Jake's idea. He said he wanted to get married on the day that you're supposed to love people the most. And that's Valentine's Day." Aw that is really sweet.

"Wow. That's awesome. I'm really happy for yall. But wait! That's in a week!" I yelled.

"Yea, I know." Lindsay said shyly.

"Then there is no time to waste then." Alice said coming back into the room.

"Alice, please don't." Lindsay begged.

"You will have a fairy tale wedding whether you like it or not. Sorry, you don't have a choice." Alice said as she grabbed some wedding magazines off the counter. Lindsay groaned next to me.

"Ok, so. We need a dress, shoes, flowers, seating arrangements, a church, a cake, and guests." Alice started rattling off things we would need to get ready in a week. Alice dragged Abby and Lindsay up the stairs to her room.

"You coming, Bella?" Abby asked freezing at the foot of the stairs.

"Um…I don't think yall need me up there." I said.

"Bella, don't start with me or I'll beat the crap out of you."

"I'm not starting anything. I just don't want to bother anyone. You go and have fun for me."

"You are a hard ass you know that?"

"I know." I said as she walked up the stairs. I turned around to face Edward.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Liar." I said under my breathe.

"I'm not lying. I'm serious. I'm just…I don't know."

"You can tell me anything you know that right?"

"Of course I know that. I love you."

"Love you too. Forever and ever." I said as he pressed his lips to mine. I had died and gone to heaven. I was complete.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: You can't trust Emmet**

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Shit." I mumbled. I reached over to grab my alarm clock and hum it against the wall again; instead it went quiet. Then I felt two cold arms snake around me.

"I could have broken it." I said tuning over to look at him.

"Love, you've broken 4 alarm clocks since I've met you. I don't want you to break another one." His velvety voice said.

"I like breaking them. It's a great way to start the day off."

"I bet it is, love." He said pressing his lips to mine.

"Ok, I like that start way better." I said once we broke apart.

"I thought you would. What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care." I still couldn't get over how sweet he was.

I'm a gummy bear, I'm a gummy bear, I'm a yummy, tummy, funny gummy bear

My cell phone was ringing. Edward gave me a questioning look.

"Who the hell is calling me at…" I glanced at the clock, "9:30 in the morning?" Edward chuckled and picked up my phone.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

Silence.

"Alice, calm down… no… I know there is only 5 days till the wedding…yea…I got it under control…yes I promise…ok…alright…bye, Alice." He hung up the phone.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"Basically Alice is stressing over the wedding more than the bride is. She is a category 6 that can't be stopped." He said with a chuckle.

"Are you trying to tell me it's a lost cause to try and stop her?" I asked.

"Duh!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Bella, where do you think you would be if you would've never met me?" Edward asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Dead." I said nonchalantly. I felt him stiffen next to me.

"Why would you think that?" he asked sharply.

"Because I have been through a lot and I would have never made it through without you. Fate hates me."

"Bella, fate started hating you the moment you met me."

"Edward, I refuse to have this conversation. I love you and I except for you what you are. That's all that matters to me." I said.

"But Bella I…"

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" I interrupted him. "Say another thing about me not being safe when I'm with you and you will get eaten."

"How can such a skinny girl like you, eat someone like me?" he asked with amusement.

"I have my ways." I was thinking of Abby. She would gladly beat the crap out of him. But then I would have to kill her.

"I'm sure you do."

Bang

My bedroom door flew open to reveal a worried looking Emmet.

"RAPE!" he screamed.

"Emmet, shut up you ass! It's too god damn early!" I yelled back.

"Oh, it's just Edward." he said taking a deep breath and swiping his hand across his forehead.

"Gee, thanks Em." Edward said getting out of the bed.

"Anytime, Bro." Emmet replied. What an ass.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Fittings**

"Alice, no. I refuse to try on that dress." Lindsay said with her arms crossed. Alice grabbed her arm and yanked her into the bathroom. I heard the light clicking sound of the door being locked.

"ALICE, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TOUCH ME WITH THAT I WILL KILL YOU!" Lindsay yelled.

"For god's sakes, child. It's a fricking wedding dress." Alice exclaimed.

"RAPE!" Lindsay yelled. Abby and I couldn't help but hold back a laugh. We heard the door being unlocked and we quickly composed ourselves with straight faces. Were good actresses when it came to keeping a straight face.

Lindsay walked out of Alice's bathroom with a gorgeous dress on. It had lace at the top and pooled out at the bottom. It also had a very long train. Overall, it was a beautiful dress.

"So, Lindsay, shouldn't you be Prego because you've gotten raped so many times?" Abby asked with amusement in her eyes. We continued to keep our straight faces.

"Shut up." She stuck her tongue out at us and walked back into the bathroom with Alice following her. She came back out a few minutes later with a dress that barely touched the ground. It had sleeves that covered her shoulders and then opened up again. It was a nice dress, but I don't think it was the one for her.

"Next." Abby and I said at the same time.

"Oh thank God yall agree with me." Lindsay exclaimed. She walked back in and came out again a few minutes later. My jaw dropped. It was the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen.

"Lindsay, I think you found your dress." Abby said completely agreeing with me. The dress came just above the ground with some sequins at the top and running down the side. It also had some short sleeves on it. Over all, it was the best dress she had tried on all day.

"Lindsay, if you don't get that dress. I will bite you." Alice said.

"This is the dress." Lindsay said. Alice and Lindsay went back in the bathroom and changed back into the regular clothes. Lindsay came out holding a bag that had the dress sealed in it.

"Now." Alice said looking straight at Abby and I with an evil grin. Oh shit.

"Um, pardon?" Abby asked. We both knew exactly what was coming. Bride's made dresses.

"I have dresses for yall too!" she squealed. Abby and I glanced at each other before I jumped in her arms. She was carrying me bridal style just standing there. Alice walked up and yanked me out of her arms and threw me into the bathroom. Literally threw. She walked into the bathroom and dropped me on the floor.

"HELP!" I screamed from the floor before she shut the door.

"Now, try this on without giving me a hassle and we will be good. K?" she said sweetly.

"K." I said stubbornly. I wasn't normally like this, but this was something I had to get through and quickly. She threw me a dress when I stood up. I barely caught it.

"I CAUGHT IT!" I yelled. Alice smacked her hand on her forehead and started shaking her head.

"What? I finally caught something." I said shyly.

"Bella, just try on the dress." Alice said in a bored tone.

"K." I said as I slipped on the dress. The dress was very comfortable and of course it was black. It wasn't a very long dress, it was short and adorable.

"Abby, will wear the same one." Alice said. It had a thick strap that rested on my shoulder. Overall it was stylish and comfortable. That was all I needed. This was the perfect dress for me.

"Take it off." Alice said.

"K."

I walked out of the dressing room in my regular clothes and Abby walked in.

"Holy crap, Alice. I look hot." Well at least I know Abby doesn't have a low self esteem. Unlike me.

"Alice, can we please stop for today? We still have 4 days left." I stated. Alice let out a huge sigh.

"Ok." She said as she started picking up everything that was scattered all over her living room.

"See yall tomorrow." I said as I walked out the door. I was fricking tired. And tomorrow wouldn't be any better. I jumped into the cab of my truck and drove off toward my house.

As soon as I got home I walked up stairs and took a shower letting the hot water relax me. All too soon, the water started to cool signaling it was my time to get out. I got dressed and went back into my room. I closed the door and pushed my back up against it and slid down. I put my head in my hands and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Bella? Are you ok?" a frantic voice asked. Not a second later I felt two strong, freezing arms wrap around me.

"Yes Edward, I'm fine." I mumbled. I didn't know why I was acting like this. I guess it was because all my friends were either married or engaged and I was just the girlfriend. I know it sounded selfish, but if you were in my position you would know.

"Bella, you know you suck at lying."

"Yea, I know. But at least I try." He chuckled and carried me over to the bed. He gently set me down and was about to jump out the window.

"You can at least act human." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Edward, really? You were about to jump out my window. I have a front door you know."

"I know but, why walk out the front door like normal people when you can get the thrill of jumping out of a two story window?" he asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"In case if you haven't noticed, you aren't exactly my definition of normal."

"I know. Now sleep, love. I will be here when you wake up." He said as he tucked me in. I went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Nigh mare (this nightmare is what actually happened to me. I don't want your pity; I just want you to know what I went through. Enjoy.) **

_"Why do you have to be so stupid?" my enemy yelled at me. _

"_Screw you, Stephanie." I said. Just saying her name made me want to hurl._

"_You first!" she shot back._

"_Why are you being so mean to me? I didn't do anything to you!" I yelled._

"_You just being here pisses me off!" _

"_I HATE YOU!" I yelled at Stephanie's face._

"_DIDDO!" she shot back. _

"_I can't believe I ever trusted you. You're a big nosed two faced loser!" I screamed._

"_Oh really? Well it was your fault your grandma died." I froze. I fell to my knees and started to cry. Hard. _

"_Did you really just say that?" I said through my tears._

"_Yes, and maybe if you would have found the phone faster you could have saved her." she said walking away from me. I just sat there, on my knees in the drizzling rain. I was in pain. I couldn't move or breathe. I regretted telling her about that. One thing was for sure, I hated Stephanie Jacobs. _

"Bella? Bella? It's ok! It was just a bad dream!" my favorite voice said frantically.

"Edward?" I said through my sobbing.

"Yes, I'm here." He said pulling me to his lap.

"I…i…" I couldn't even get a full sentence out without crying.

"Shhhhhhhhhh. It's ok. I'm here. I won't leave you. I promise." He said rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I don't know how many hours I just sat there and cried. I couldn't stop. You would think that one person would run out of tears after crying for so long. I was afraid to go back to sleep. I didn't want to ever see her or her big nose ever again.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Edward asked.

"I can't. It hurts too badly." I said calming down a little, but I still had tears running down my face.

"Who hurt you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You kept yelling shut up, Stephanie. Who is that?" shit. Stupid sleep talking.

"A girl that was my best friend in 7th grade. She did horrible things to me that scared me for life. I will never forget it."

"What do you say we get your mind off this bitch?" Edward asked.

"How can you do that?"

"Well, me, you, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Abby, Embry, Lindsay, and Jake can all go out tonight. I'm thinking maybe go to a bar." He said.

"A bar?" I questioned.

"Yes, drunk Emmet is fricking hilarious. You should see it."

"Vampires can get drunk?"

"Bella, we don't live under rocks. Of course we can. When you turn into a vampire, all your senses double. Your sight, smell, touch, everything. The only thing that doesn't change is your appearance and body. When we get drunk, its more than doubled for us then it is for humans. Therefore, making us way more drunk that humans can ever get." I was in shock. That was so fricking awesome.

"Well in that case, I would love to meet drunk Emmet. Let me go take a shower and we can head out. By the time I'm done it should be around…" I glanced at the clock and saw it was 2:00…holy shit I slept late, "3:00. Is that ok?"

"Of course. I will go tell everyone and will be back as soon as I'm done." He said jumping on the ledge of the window again.

"Ok, and for the last time, I have a front door." I said exasperated.

"I know." Was all he said before he leaped and disappeared in the distance. That man never ceased to amaze me.

I walked into the bathroom and started the water for the shower. I walked back into my room and got my clothes together. After I got what I was going to wear, I jumped into the shower. The hot water felt so good against my skin. All too soon, the water started to get cold. I needed a bigger hot water heater. This water got cool entirely too fast. I jumped out and wrapped a towel around me.

I walked over to the counter where I put my clothes.

"Shit." I mumbled. I forgot fricking jeans. I walked back into my room holding the towel close to me. It was fricking cold in this house. After I grabbed my skinny jeans I turned around to walk back into the bathroom and slammed into something hard and cold. I stumbled back and balanced myself shockingly.

"Time to get ready." A bell like voice said. That voice only belonged to one person. Alice.

"Please don't. I am more than capable of dressing myself." I said gripping the towel closer.

"Good lord, Bella. You don't have to grip the towel for dear life. We all have the same thing. It's not like I'm going to rape you. Now get in the bathroom and I will throw you clothes." I started to blush and walked back into the bathroom and started putting on my undergarments. I felt a shirt hit me in the back of my head.

"What the hell, Alice."

"Put it on." She said sternly as she rummaged through my closet. I slipped the fabric over me and waited for jeans to fly out. Shortly after, a pair of black skinny jeans flew my way. I grabbed them and slipped them on. I walked out the bathroom and grabbed some socks and my converse.

"Just because I love you and you will probably get drunk of your ass tonight, I won't make you wear heels." She said as she walked in my bathroom and walked right back out with a blow-dryer and a straighter in hand.

"Thanks?" I said unsure of what I was supposed to say.

She pulled a chair up to the vanity and sat me down.

She did my hair in about 20 minutes and my make up in about 30. I looked at the clock and saw it was exactly 4:00.

"Edward will be here in…3…2…1…"

Sure enough as if on cue, Edward flew through my window. Landing with a light thud.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held up." I noticed his eyes were a prettier shade of gold.

"You hunted?" I asked.

"Uh yea." He said uncomfortably.

"Edward, it's ok. I understand. It doesn't bother me." and strangely, it didn't. Usually people would be grossed out by it, but not me.

"See you in a few minutes, Bella." Alice said jumping out my window. Why was everyone jumping out my window?

"I am just going to get rid of the front door." I said.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Well everyone that comes to visit just comes in through the window." I stated.

"True, but what about you?"

"I can climb the tree."

"Ha, yea right. I would pay to see that."

"Thanks, Edward." I said sarcastically.

"I would also climb right behind you to make sure you don't fall." He said walking up to me and pulling me into his arms. He was so sweet!

"Really?"

"Of course. Now, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes." I said pulling away from him.

"Where you going?" he asked from the ledge of my window.

"I'm going through the front door. Like us humans are supposed to do."

"Alrighty, see you down there." He said as he leaped to the ground below. I gathered everything I would need and left the room. I walked carefully down the stairs and through the front door. Locking it behind me.

"Long time no see." Edward asked leaning on the side of my truck.

"Oh hi." I said playing along.

"How have you been?" he asked opening the passenger door for me.

"Fine, I guess." He closed the door and ran over to the other side. We buckled up and drove off toward the bar. Tonight would be interesting. I couldn't wait to let lose just a little. I also couldn't wait to meet drunk Emmet. I was so excited.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Drunk Emmet**

We pulled up to the bar and got out. I saw that everyone else was already here and was waiting for us outside the entrance. Edward walked up behind me and put his arms around me.

"Let me know if you see any guys you like." I was confused by what he had asked me.

"Why?"

"So that way I can kill them." he admitted. Oh. Wow. He was a little over protective wasn't he? But only a little.

"Ok." I said.

"Come on people! Speed up the process! We have a party to start!" Emmet yelled.

"Alright, were coming. Hold your ponies." I yelled back. We eventually got over there and walked in the door. I was hit with the scent of tobacco and alcohol. There were a lot of bars and a karaoke machine that I would not be using tonight.

"I will be right back!" Emmet yelled over the loud music and ran off toward the bar. He was back in a matter of minutes with a tray of drinks in his hand. We walked over to a table and sat down.

"This is a celebration for Lindsay and Jake who finally decided to grow some balls!" Emmet yelled taking a drink and throwing it back. He drank three drinks in a matter of seconds. We all took one and shot them back. I let the harsh liquid go down my throat. It was one of the first times I had ever had whisky before. Damn it was strong.

"I GOT MORE!" Emmet yelled walking back to the table and setting the huge tray down. Emmet shot down four more by the time I got one down.

"Are you having fun?" Abby slurred out. I couldn't think straight. I guess the alcohol was going to my head.

"YEA!" I yelled. I felt like doing something fricking awesome.

"BELLA! COME DO KARAOKE WITH ME!" Emmet yelled in my face. Eh why not.

"WOOHOO! LETS GO!" I yelled.

"Bella, you…where…going?" Edward slurred out.

"KARAOKE!" I yelled as I jumped on the stage with Emmet. Thank God. We were the only people in the bar. The bartender just told us to lock up when we were done.

"WHAT…YOU…SONG…DO?" Emmet yelled.

"OOOH…IT…I…GOT!" I yelled.

"WHAT IS IT?" he yelled.

"I FORGOT!"

"SHIT, BELLA. NOW WHO IS THE ASSWIPE HUH?"

"WAIT! I HAVE IT AGAIN! LETS SING BAD ROMANCE!" I loved that song. It was fricking amazing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emmet screamed like a girl as soon as the music started.

"RAH RAH AH AH AH ROMA ROMA MA MA GA GA OH LA LA WATCH OUT BAD ROMANCE!" Emmet started to sing. Then I came in later with all the choruses. I thought we were doing pretty good.

"RAH RAH AH AH AH ROMA ROMA MA MA GA GA OH LA LA WATCH OUT BAD ROMANCE!" I finished. Everyone shakily stood up and started yelling and screaming. Everyone was very tipsy tonight and I was having the time of my life.

"ENCORE!" Jasper yelled.

"WOOHOO EGGS!" Emmet yelled. Everyone just started laughing hard after he said that. It was hilarious. Emmet and I just jumped off the stage and walked back toward everyone else.

"What happened to them?" pointing to Abby and Lindsay.

"Passed…out….they…" Edward slurred out.

"Edward, talk… don't…" I replied. I couldn't even get out a sentence anymore.

"Can we go?" Jake asked.

"Yea, let's get out of here." Alice said. We all held on to each other as we exited the bar room. I hopped on Edward's back and we ran in diagonal motion all the way back to their house. Edward couldn't even run straight. I felt like I was going to puke.

We made it back to Edward's house in about 20 minutes. We kept taking wrong turns and going the wrong way. Edward accidently dropped me on the ground. I just started laughing. Pretty soon Edward was too. Everyone walked in and saw us, they also started laughing.

"Why are we laughing again?" Emmet asked as he stopped laughing and put on a straight face.

"I don't know." Jasper said. Then we all started to laugh again.

Everything all the sudden got quiet. I looked around and saw everyone was passed out all over the living room. Jasper was on the staircase, Emmet was half on the couch and half off, Alice was face down on the floor, Abby and Lindsay were sprawled out on the couch, Jake and Embry had their heads on the coffee table and Edward had his head on my lap. I eventually got light headed and passes out as well.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Hangover**

I woke up with a pounding headache. Everything hurt, my throat, my body, my head, everything. What happened last night? I sat up and saw Edward was lying on my lap. How did he get there? I looked around and saw everyone else was passed out all over the floor. What the hell? Why are they all here? And why do they all look dead?

Emmet popped up out of nowhere and started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Emmet, please don't yell. My head is about to explode." Abby whispered.

"Ow." Jasper moaned.

"Why is everyone yelling so loud?" Lindsay whispered.

"Can yall please keep it down?" Edward whispered moving from my lap to sit up.

"What happened?" Alice asked sitting up.

"What didn't happen?" I whispered.

"True dat." Emmet whispered. Everyone was whispering today. That because we were all hung over. I crawled to the bathroom and grabbed the entire bottle of Advil.

"Free drugs anyone?" I whispered.

"Me." everyone said at the same time. Then covered their ears from the noise.

"Shut up." Embry whispered.

"Yea, it's too loud." Jake finished. I tossed everyone some of the miracle drugs and we all drank them down.

"I will never touch another bottle of whisky again." Lindsay said.

"Diddo, love." Jake said.

"3 more days." Alice said.

"I know. I can't wait." Jake said crawling over and taking Lindsay's hand.

"What time is it?" Edward asked out of the blue. I glanced at the clock and saw it was blurry.

"I don't know. I can't see the clock." I admitted.

"Nice." Embry said looking at it. "Its 5:00 P.M."

"The next day?" I whispered loudly.

"Yep." He replied. Holy shit. We were out a long time.

"Wow. We sleep like the dead." Jake said.

"Well some of us do." Edward said glancing at me.

"You were just asleep." I said.

"Well, when vampires get drunk, we can sleep for a very long time. But otherwise no we don't sleep at all."

"I like of think of us as owls. They never sleep except during the day." Emmet said.

"But Emmet, we don't sleep at all." Jasper whispered.

"Oh yea. I forgot about that." he whispered.

"Ass wipe." Embry mumbled.

"Ok, well I am going to pass out again and when I wake up, I will be completely sober. So goodnight, good day, good morning, whatever you wanna say." I said lying back down on the floor and going back to sleep.

"Ok, Bella. You've slept long enough. Time to get the flowers and the cake!" Alice sang excitedly. How in the hell can one person have so much energy? It's not normal; I would have to get Carlisle to check her out.

"Alice, can we wait another day?" I whined.

"Bella, the wedding is in 2 days. We have to do this now!"

"Can we do it tomorrow?" I tried again.

"No." she said sternly. I sighed and reluctantly got out of the bed. I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and followed Alice downstairs.

"It's been too long." Edward said wrapping his arms around me and pressing his lips to mine. God I loved him. He was so fricking amazing it was unreal.

"I don't want to hang out with Alice today." I said against his lips. He chuckled and pulled away, looking me in the eye.

"I know you don't. Trust me. But there is one thing I can't protect you from. And that's Alice. It's a lost cause trying to stop her and you know that."

"Yea I know. It sucks."

"SUCKS WHAT, BELLA?" Emmet yelled from the other room.

"PERVERT!" I yelled back.

"I DON'T WANT TO SUCK A PERVERT!" he replied. What a sick bastard.

"YOU ARE SO GAY!"

"AND PROUD OF IT!" oh wow. Well at least he was admitting to being gay. I knew it was true.

"Bella, the sooner you go, the sooner you get back to me." Edward said turning his attention back to me.

"I don't like being far away from you."

"I don't like being far away from you either. Trust me, it kills me. I don't feel complete without you."

"Edward, I would do anything for you."

"As would I. love you." He said giving me one last chaste kiss on the lips and releasing me to go meet my doom. Alice Cullen.

"Love you too."

"It's about fricking time. I thought you two would never break it up!" Alice yelled. "Yall make it look like you will never see each other again. We are just going to be at the flower shop for a couple of hours." She finished.

"More like a couple of days." I mumbled.

"I will make the people lock your ass in there if you want to be in there for days." I looked at Edward and I saw him stiffen. Hurt and pain flashed across his eyes, and then he regained control of his emotions and smiled at me. I returned the smile of course.

"Let's go!" Alice yelled yanking Abby, Lindsay and me out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: More Arrangements **

"I think I'll just stay in the car." I said stubbornly.

"Bella Swan, if you don't get out of this car this instant…I will bite the living crap out of you." Alice warned.

"The only good thing about her biting the crap out of you would be no more constipation." Abby said nonchalantly. Lindsay just fell on the ground laughing so hard. I had to admit that it was pretty funny. Especially since Alice set it up.

"Yall are weird." Alice complained.

"We try." Abby said popping her collar. That started a whole new round of laughter. Lindsay was gasping for air in the middle of the parking lot. I jumped out the car and helped her up. She gripped onto me with so much force, my arm turned bright red.

"Lindsay…that…fricking…hurts…let…go!" I said.

"I'm…sorry…I…just…can't…fricking…breathe…" she gasped out. After she calmed down, she let my arm go and we walked into the flower shop. The scent of different types of flowers hit my nose at the exact same time. Holy shit that was strong.

"Hi, we need some flowers for a wedding." Alice said sweetly. The man at the register stopped breathing but quickly composed himself and smiled a little too sweetly.

"What can I get for you, hot stuff?" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her. I wanted to kick him the balls and make him cry. I had never been a violent person, but this dude was pissing me off. He was hitting on a married 100 year old woman. It was creepy.

"Well, we need some flowers for a wedding in two days." I said stepping in front of Alice. He wouldn't hit on me. I wasn't that pretty compared to Alice.

"I can help you too, if you like." He said winking at me in a disgusting way.

"Ok, first of all, we are all taken. So get that out of your head. You will never have a chance with any of us. We are way too good for you, now please do your job and help us get some flowers for a fricking wedding in two fricking days." Abby said sternly. I saw she was shaking a little. Her fists were clenched at her sides as she tried to compose herself.

"Abby, calm down. It's ok." I said calming her down. She stopped shaking and nodded her head.

"Your all taken?" the cashier said in a sad tone.

"Yes." Lindsay said sternly. "We are here for my wedding in two days." She finished looking him in the eye.

"Oh." Was all he said as he handed us a book full of flower designs.

"Thank you." I said as we walked away from the register and opened the book. Alice immediately took over.

They many flower designs in the book, but there was one that Lindsay fell in love with. In the middle, they had some white flowers that smelled amazing. They also had some blue flowers on the outside of the bouquet that surrounded the white ones.

"Lindsay, is the blue for your strip color?" I asked.

"Yes, I want this wedding to be like us. I want to carry a bouquet with some blue flowers to represent Me." she had a good idea.

"Oh yea. That's going to be amazing."

"I thought we were never going to get out of there." I complained looking at my phone clock.

"Oh quit complaining you ninny." Alice said.

"Can we do the cake tomorrow?" I begged. Alice let out a big sigh.

"Fine." She said jumping in the car. Abby and I did a high five and jumped in the back seat. Lindsay just shook her head and got in the front. We finally made it back to the house. I jumped out and darted to the front door.

"Oh thank God your home." Edward said crushing his lips to mine.

"I know right!" I said against his lips.

"Come here I have to show you something." Edward said pulling away and taking my hand.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO!" Emmet yelled as Edward led me up the stairs. Edward just shook his head, not bothering to answer him.

We walked to the end of the hallway and entered Edward's room.

"Look at this." Edward said leading me to a piano in one of the corners in him room. Holy shit, he even had a fricking piano in his room.

He sat down and placed his fingers on the keyboard and started playing a beautiful melody. It had a great soft beat and was very relaxing. All too soon, the music flowed to an end and I had tears in my eyes.

"Bella?" Edward asked frantically jumping up and pulling me into his arms.

"Edward, it's beautiful." I said calming down.

"Just like you. I wrote that for you. You inspired it." a few tears flowed down my face as I hugged him tighter.

"Thank you." I said jumping up and kissing him. Hard. I was overflowing with love for him. I thought I would explode. He kissed me back with just as much urgency. I didn't notice that we had backed up until I felt the back of my knees hit the end of his couch. I fell backwards pulling him with me. He was hovering over me never breaking the kiss. I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I know." He replied. He moved from my lips and started going down my neck. He went all the way to my collarbone and back up. He repeated the sequence a few times before moving back to my lips. I clenched my hands in his hair. He slid his hands down to my hips and rested them there. My hands went to his shirt and I started to unbutton it. I quickly undid the buttons and let it hang loosely on his arms. He pulled away and looked me in the eye. He was breathing hard like I was.

"Bella." Was all he said before he crashed his lips back to mine. He has never been like this with me. This was all new to me and I loved every minute of it. Edward's hands started to run along the sides of my body. I shivered from the contact. He then started kissing down my neck again. I took the time to look at him. He was gorgeous. He had a fricking 6 pack. I ran my nails along them.

"Edward, you're so beautiful." I whispered. I guess he decided that he didn't want me to talk because the second the words left my lips, his lips were on mine again. Things were heating up and fast. I didn't want this. I didn't want to lose the only thing I had that was still letting me have my innocence. I wanted to wait until marriage. But, I didn't think I was strong enough to stop it.

"Edward, we have to stop." I whispered when he started sliding his hands up my shirt.

"I know. I just don't know if I can." He said kissing my neck.

"We have to." I said shakily. Edward pulled away and slipped his hands out from under my shirt and just hovered over me.

"Wow." I said breathlessly.

"Yea, wow." He replied. He sat up and re buttoned his shirt. I sat up and fixed my shirt. I walked over to the mirror and attempted to fix me hair. I didn't want it to look like Edward and I had just "done the deed." That would give Emmet permission to mock us for the rest of our lives.

"Your amazing." Edward said walking up behind me and kissing the side of my neck. I couldn't breathe when he was near me. It was even worse when he had his hands on me.

"I didn't think I was strong enough to stop." He said after he pulled away.

"You didn't think you would be able to stop?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I was having trouble too. I didn't think I would be able to. I had to think of what Emmet would do if we did….you know." I said uncomfortably.

"Oh, yea. That's true." He took my hand and led me out of his room before anything else would happen. This time, I don't think I would be able to stop nor would he.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Cake Time**

"BELLA!" Alice yelled jumping up and down on Edward's comfy couch.

"She's not in right now. Please leave a message after the beep." I said sleepily.

"Nice try. But, no thank you. Now get up. We have to get Lindsay and Jake's cake today!" she squealed.

"Edward?" I yelled.

"Right here, love." I felt the couch shift then cold arms wrap around me.

"No, I refuse to let you two get comfortable. We need to go." Alice said.

"Alice, please. Give me 20 minutes. Then I will spend the rest of the day with you." I bargained. She could never pass up a deal if it involved spending time with me.

"Ugh, deal." She said walking out of the room and shutting the door. I turned and faced Edward on the couch.

"Kiss me." I commanded.

"Anytime." He said pressing his lips to mine. The kiss started sweet, and then it started to get hot. I would not last long with keeping my innocence of we kept kissing like this. I felt his hands slide up my shirt. I shivered and not just from the coldness of his hands. I got totally lost in the kiss. I undid his shirt and played with the muscles on his arms.

"Bella." He said moving down to kiss my neck. He moved to where he was hovering over me.

"Mhm." I replied. Then, Edward did something I thought he would never do. He started to lift my shirt up.

"Edward, not again." I whispered.

"I know we keep getting carried away, I just can't help it."

"I know. I can't either." Edward then put more of his weight on me. Pressing me more into the couch. I was freezing but, there was no way I was going to let him know that. I tangled my hands in his hair. He pulled back and looked at me. His eyes were black and filled with lust, but more with love.

"Edward." I whispered again.

"I know." He said moving to kiss up and down my neck.

"Alright twenty minutes up. Well if you wanna get all technical, you still had 30 seconds but that's beside the point. Now Edward, if you would please stop attempting to rape Bella. I would gladly appreciate it. That just goes to show you, if you would hurry up and propose, you could have your way with her." Alice said nonchalantly barging into the bedroom. I was blushing like crazy. I probably looked like an oversized strawberry.

Edward got off the couch and re did his shirt as did I jumped up and got dress.

"Wow. Maybe you do have style. Oh wait, that's because I renewed your wardrobe." Alice said with a giggle. She grabbed my hand and yanked me out the room and away from Edward. I instantly missed the contact.

"It's about time." Abby said.

"You're just jealous." I said.

"OF WHAT?" Lindsay yelled while standing right next to Abby.

"Too many things to name." I said. God I sucked balls at lying.

"Yea…ok." Abby said following Alice out the door and into the car. Lindsay and I followed. We all piled in and drove to the cake shop. I felt my ass vibrate and I took out my phone and saw it was from Edward.

_When are you coming back? I miss you. 3_ he was so sweet!

_Soon, I hope. I miss you too. Trust me ;)_ I quickly replied. My phone buzzed a second later. Holy shit he was fast.

_The moment you walked out that door, I felt empty. Let's face it I'm useless without you. ;)_ was his reply.

_I know you are. C u l8ter. I love you 3_ I texted.

_As I love you, always and forever 3_ I wanted to cry. I have never had someone care this much for me before.

"Who was that, Bella? Edward?" Abby asked with a knowing smile. I just blushed.

"I will take that as a yes." Lindsay said high fiving Abby.

"Totally." Abby said with a laugh.

We arrived at the cake place and got out. Hopefully this time, we wouldn't get hit on by the cashier.

"Hello, how may I help you?" oh thank God it was a woman this time.

"Hi, we need to get a cake for a wedding." Alice said.

"Oh of course. May I ask who the lucky bride is?" she asked sweetly.

"Guilty." Lindsay said raising her hand.

"Oh how lovely. When is it?" the woman asked.

"Tomorrow." Lindsay replied.

"Oh, well then there is no time to waste now is there?"

"Nope." I said popping the p. she led us to the back of the small store and started showing us cakes.

After a couple of hours, Alice and Lindsay found a cake they both liked, it was gorgeous. It had three layers of vanilla icing and had like purple flowers around the entire thing. The top was covered in white and lavender flowers. It was beautiful.

"I have never tried so many cakes in my entire life." Lindsay said.

"Diddo." Abby and I said together. Alice was just walking happily to the car.

"No, offence. But they smelled terrible."

"None taken." Lindsay said.

We arrived back to the Cullen's and I was attacked as soon as I got out of the car.

"If you ever leave me alone for that long again, I am afraid I will have to kiss you senseless." Edward said looking me in the eye.

"I'm not opposed to that." I said. Then I did something mean. I pressed my lips to his and deepened it. He was really starting to get into it then, I pulled away and ran inside. Leaving a very shocked and disappointed Edward in the driveway. He looked like a statue standing there. Then I saw a small, evil smile appear on his face and he started running after me. I darted into the living room and hid behind Emmet.

"Please help me." I begged as Edward busted through the door.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I…uh…kinda kissed him… then pulled away and hauled ass."I admitted.

"Dude, that is some mean shit right there. I'm afraid I will have to let Edward handle you. Anyway, I have to hunt. See yall later." He said with a wink than left the house.

"Diddo." Jasper said as him and Alice ran after Emmet.

"Yea, I think were gonna head out too. I have a big day tomorrow." Lindsay said.

"Yes you do, so get." Abby said shooing Lindsay out the door.

"Alright alright, I'm going." Lindsay said walking out the door.

"See yall later." Abby said hugging me and following Lindsay out the door.

"Don't leave me here with a crazed vampire!" I yelled after them. I just heard them laughing. I looked at Edward and saw he was pissed.

"That wasn't very nice, love." He said slowly walking toward me.

"I will yell if you come any closer." I warned.

"I'm not afraid of a human." He said getting closer with every step he took. I ran up the stairs and didn't trip, surprisingly. I ran to his room and shut the door.

"Oh, you're in my territory now." I heard a voice from the other side of the door say.

"Your point?" I asked through what I hope is thick wood.

"When I get in there, that's your sorry ass." He warned. I looked around the room and saw there was a window over the couch. I locked the door and made a break for the window.

"Bella?" the voice whispered through the door. I opened the window. Shit. I totally forgot we were three stories up. But there was a huge tree with a lot of limbs. I could climb down and pray that i don't fall. I hopped on the ledge and jumped onto the tree. I clung onto one of the branches for dear life. I heard the door open and Edward was at the window with a smile on his face.

"You do realize that I could get to you right now, right?" he asked with an amused expression.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Get back in here."

"Um, I'd rather not."

"Bella." He warned again.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I replied.

"That's it." in one split second, I was back in his room lying on the couch.

"Edward, don't come any closer." I said in a stern voice.

"Or what? You'll eat me?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Uh…yea…sure…that too." I said.

"Bella, you couldn't hurt me physically if you tried."

"Yea, you're probably right." I blinked and when I opened my eyes, I saw Edward was hovering over me.

"Holy shit." I whispered.

"Yea, you know you're screwed now don't you?"

"Yes." I said giving up. He crashed his lips to mine. It was amazing what he could do to me.

"You wanna kiss me, and then pull away?" He asked against my lips.

"I'm sorry." I whispered back.

"Prove it." he challenged after he pulled away to look at me. I would show him. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back down to meet my lips. I used everything I had and pushed forward. Pushing Edward toward the other side of the couch until he was on his back and I was on top. I never broke the kiss. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me.

"Ha." I said kissing him harder.

"Your one brave little girl." He said. I tightened my hands in his hair making him hiss.

"Really? How about now?" I asked.

"If you don't stop, I will take you right here." He warned. "I know I'm not strong enough to stop."

"Then I will."I said pulling away I got off him.

"I'm sorry." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For pushing you too far. I know that you are struggling to keep control and not kill me."

"Bella that is nothing to apologize for. You can't help it, neither can I."

"I guess you're right." I said walking back over and sitting next to him.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you too." I lay down and dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Wedding Day**

"Hole shit, you look hot." Abby commented once we had Lindsay all dressed and ready for the biggest day of her life. Her hair was half up and half down and her makeup was natural. Nothing exotic thank God. I saw her blush and she turned away.

"You do know that you will have to plaster a smile on your face for the next…" I checked my watch, "3 hours, right?" I asked.

"Yea I know." Lindsay replied. I was so happy that she and Jake were finally tying the knot. They belonged together. We heard the song come on and we knew that was our queue to go. Alice walked down the aisle to the alter and stood on the other side of the guys. Then, Abby and I walked down side by side grinning like a bunch of fools. The music changed to the wedding march and Lindsay started her journey toward the alter. We heard gasping and people crying in the background. Finally, she made it to the alter and took Jake's hand. They turned to Emmet, who somehow ended up being the only preacher we could find, and he started the ceremony.

"Now for the vows." Emmet said in a very formal tone. "Mr. Black, will you please go first?"

"Lindsay, the first moment I laid eyes on you, I fell in love. I knew that I would never be able to live without you. I need you more than I need air to breathe, or water. I need you more than I need my own life. I will show you that I love you more than anything on this earth for as long as I live. I will make you happy every second that you're with me. That will be my mission, to make sure you're happy. I love you and I am so thankful that you said yes. Thank you for being my Valentine." The entire audience gasped. Today was Valentine's Day and I had totally forgotten about that. I never thought that he could say something like that. I saw Lindsay was blinking back tears and so was Jake. I could not be any happier for them.

"Ms. Pellhum?" Emmet said still in that formal tone. Lindsay lifted her head and looked Jake in the eyes.

"Jake, there are no words to describe how I feel about you. Just saying, 'I love you,' isn't enough. I can't describe how I feel every time you look at me or when you're near me. I need you more than you could ever imagine. You're the reason for my entire existence. I thought you would never ask me to marry you, every day I would wake up and hope that that day would be the day and it never was. When you asked me, my heart exploded. You are my first and only love and it will stay like that for as long as I'm alive. I love you so much and always will." By the time she finished she was crying. Hell so was I. I looked over and saw Abby was rubbing her eye.

"You ok?" I leaned over and asked.

"Yea, I just have something in my eye." She said.

"Sure you do." I said sarcastically. I looked over and my eyes met Edward's. My breathing caught in my throat. He was absolutely the most breathtakingly beautiful person on the face of the planet. He winked at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Emmet finally said. Jake and Lindsay leaned forward and shared the sweetest kiss I have ever seen in my entire life. They walked down the aisle and into the other room to have the after party. Abby and Embry followed and after then Jasper and Alice. Emmet flowed after Abby and Embry. Edward walked by me and took my hand.

"You look gorgeous." He said as he kissed me.

"Thank you." I said kissing him back.

"That will be us soon, I promise." He said. My breathing caught again. He basically just told me that he wanted to marry me. HOLY SHIT!

"I can't wait." I said kissing him again. We walked into the other room and got the party started. By the time Edward and I got into the room, Jake and Lindsay were on the little stage cutting the cake together. I was kind of worried about Lindsay having a knife, but I trusted Jake not to let her lop her finger off. They each put a piece on two plates and turned to face each other.

Jake took his piece and placed a small amount in Lindsay's mouth. She smiled and ate it off the fork. She looked at me and winked. I knew exactly what was coming next. Lindsay took the entire piece and started to slowly move it toward Jake, as soon as he put his teeth on the end to bite it; she shoved the entire piece into his face. She smeared it all over his face and hair. Jake just stood there frozen. Then, through the cake, an evil smile appeared and he took the rest of his cake and shoved it in her face. She just stood there and took it like a man.

"Oh no you did not just mess up her makeup!" Alice yelled. Oh shit. Jake just smiled and proceeded to help Lindsay off the stage. She walked over to us.

"Hey guys, thanks for everything." Abby took one of her fingers and swiped it across Lindsay's face and put her finger in her mouth.

"Hmm chocolate, my favorite." She said taking another swipe.

"Ok I get it!" Lindsay yelled after she took three swipes.

"Come with me." I said pulling her to the bathroom on the other side of the room. We walked in and I closed the door.

"This is so much fun!" Lindsay gushed.

"Yes it is. I'm so happy for you I can't even tell you." I said as I took a wet paper towel and cleaned the cake off her face.

"That was fun, smashing cake in his face." she said in a daze.

"If he would have gotten cake in your hair that was his sorry ass." She just laughed and agreed. We finished up and she touched up her makeup and we walked back out hand in hand.

"So, is it true that you just got married and now you turning lesbian?" Emmet asked. He had his hand into a fist position and was using it like a microphone. He stuck it in Lindsay's face.

"Um, no. I'm sorry, Bella. But I'm happily married." She said looking at me. I decided to play along.

"Oh so now your dumping me? Well. What does he have that I don't?" I asked in a fake upset tone.

"Balls." Emmet said then let out a booming laugh as he walked away. Lindsay turned to me and hugged me.

"Thank you." She whispered before she ventured off to find her new husband.

"I think dating a lesbian is kinda hot." A velvet voice whispered in my ear making shivers go up my spine. I turned and saw it was Edward.

"Hi." I breathed.

"Sup Hot Stuff. Are you single?" Edward asked.

"Um, no actually I'm not. Well you see, sir. My boyfriend is a vampire and if he saw you talking to me, he would kill you." I said.

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" he asked as he pressed his lips to mine.

"No, we wouldn't." I said against his lips. Today was definitely an awesome day.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Humanity…not anymore**

Edward and I left the party right after Lindsay and Jake left for their honeymoon. We arrived at his house and he carried me upstairs to his room.

"God, it feels so good to be home." He said laying me on his couch.

"Yes, it does." I said kissing him. He hovered over me and lightly pressed me into the couch. His lips moved from my lips to my neck giving me a chance to breathe.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" he asked against my throat.

"Yes, but I love hearing It." I whispered.

"I know you do." he said moving back up to my lips. His hands slid under my shirt and up my back and I shivered.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" I asked once he pulled away.

"Hm. I have an idea." He said pulling me on top of him.

"I love you." I said lying on his chest.

"As I love you."

"I will be right back." Edward said after a few minutes of silence.

"K." I said as he walked out the door. I just sat there and I heard a chuckle that came from the bathroom. Must be Edward.

"Very funny, Edward." I whispered.

"Try again." I stiffened. I didn't know who that voice belonged too. It didn't sound familiar. I got up and ran into the bathroom. I turned the light on and gasped. There was just a random man in the middle of Edward's bathroom.

"Uh, can I help you?" I asked shakily.

"Actually yes, you can. You see, your little mate, Edward Cullen, killed my master Aro Volturi. I am just here to get revenge. By the way, I'm Demetri." My breathing caught. I couldn't move or talk. I was just frozen at the bathroom door.

"Now, I must warn you, this will hurt like a mother frog. But it will go away in three days. I promise." He said as he jumped up and started walking toward me. I couldn't scream. I opened my mouth to, but nothing came out. He got to me and pulled me to him. He put his nose on my neck and just inhaled.

"I don't know how he does it, you smell mouthwatering." Yes I know. I've been told. I felt his sharp teeth on my neck then he bit. There was an intense amount of pain. He dropped me to the ground and darted out the window. I opened my mouth and let out an ear piercing scream.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled as he ran into the bathroom and just held me in his arms. I felt like I was on fire. I couldn't breathe or move or even talk. I just wanted to die. I don't know how long it was that I suffered, and then the pain started to disappear from my finger tips. After that, I didn't feel anything. There was no more pain. Was I dead? Then, I opened my eyes and gasped.

The end


End file.
